Love Hate Relationship
by Sutori
Summary: Hilary has always had a love/hate relationship with Kai. She loves him, but was forced to hate him when he left for another team. But when Kai returns, Hilary has to pretend like she hates him to hide her crush. Will Kai find out about her secret? KaiHil
1. Chapter 1: Kai Returns

"Welcome back, Kai!" Tyson said cheerfully before he jumped and tried to hug the cold prince. The launch was easily dodged, leaving Tyson to land face first into the wall.

"Same cold guy as ever." Ray commented.

"Listen, just because I came back to the team doesn't mean that I'm gonna accept hugs, got it?" Kai said.

"Yeah, yeah, like we would expect anything else." Kenny said, "Though, it's still good to have you back Kai."

"Why did you even come back? You weren't here for us when we were in the tournament, why should we still accept you?" Daichi yelled.

Kai answered with a single, "Hn."

"So are we gonna practice or not?" Max asked.

"Hold on, we're not gonna start until Hilary's here. I just got off the phone with her a few minutes ago. She said she's almost here." Kenny said.

Sure enough, right at that moment, the teenage brunette entered the dojo.

"Hey guys." She said, "I got the training schedule but I'm not sure about...."

She stopped when she saw the tall, Russian teenager standing in the middle of the boys. Her breathing stopped as she stared at him in surprise. Then, she caught her senses and she immediately grimaced.

"What's _he_ doing here?" She demanded.

"Kai came back! Isn't that awesome?" Tyson said, rubbing his head after it hit the wall.

She glared at the Russian, "Why?"

Kai shrugged, "The old team was boring."

"That's your excuse?" Hilary hissed through her teeth as she balled her hands into fists.

"Hilary? What's wrong?" Ray asked, now concerned.

"How dare you come back here after all of the hurt you've caused to this team!?" She suddenly screamed.

"Hilary! Don't talk to Kai like that! Sure he's done some bad things but he's still our friend!" Tyson said.

Tears started to pour down Hilary's rosy cheeks but she quickly wiped them away.

"I wish you had never come back!" She choked out before she dropped the training schedule and ran out of the room.

Kai stared after her, and, for the first time in his life, hurt.

"She'll calm down, she probably didn't mean it." Ray said.

"She's crazy." Tyson commented.

"Hn..." Kai said quietly.

"Well apparently Hilary isn't coming to practice, so let's go!" Tyson yelled excitedly.

* * *

"Why did he have to come back, that son of a bitch?" Hilary mumbled as she wept against her pillow, "Even after I forced myself to hate him I..."

Hilary rolled over on her bed and wept even more into the pillow. She then heard footsteps and a knock at her door.

"Hilary?" Hilary heard her mother say, "Are you alright? I heard you crying."

"I'm fine mom!" Hilary yelled in the most normal voice she could manage.

"Well...okay, but if you want to talk about something just let me know." Her mom said before there were more footsteps and she was gone.

Hilary then threw her pillow and it hit the wall and slid down to the floor.

"I hate you, Kai Hiwatari!" Hilary yelled, then buried her face in her mattress and wept again, "So why do I love you so much?"

Hilary began to think of the time that they spent together before he left. They were never really friends per say, but they were still close. Hilary had always watched him from afar, he was her secret crush. Up until the point where Kai left the team and joined the Blitzkrieg Boys. Then she was forced to turn her love for him into hate due to her position on the team. And now he has come back, throwing Hilary into spiral of confusion. All of the boys had already grown used to the fact that Hilary "hated" Kai, so what would they think if she all of the sudden liked him again? Would they catch on and find out about her crush. She would never allow that to happen! No one can find out that she has a crush on Kai Hiwatari! So she is forced to continue to hate him, forever and ever.

* * *

"You okay now, Hilary?" Tyson asked as the brunette walked past him and placed her bag on the bench that overlooked the bey-stadium.

"Good morning to you too, Tyson." Hilary said sarcastically as she sat down next to him.

"Apparently not." Tyson said as he rolled his eyes.

"Screw off, Tyson." She said coldly.

"Ok kids, let's play nice." Max said, glancing at Tyson and Hilary.

"First match is....Ray versus Kai." Kenny announced as he opened his laptop.

"_Damn it..._" Hilary thought, "_I'm trying to keep my mind __**off**__ of Kai, not watch him._"

Kai and Ray stepped up to their sides of the bey-dish and got in launching pose. Hilary blushed as she stared at Kai's stance. She hadn't seen him in so long; she'd forgotten how sexy he was.

"Hilary? Are you okay?" Tyson asked, "Your face is all red, are you running a fever?"

Hilary quickly looked away from Kai and buried her face in her hands, "Y—Yeah, I got a fever this morning when I woke up. But don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Tyson shrugged, "Ok then."

The two teenage boys launched and their blades went into the dish and immediately started to attack one another. Hilary moved one of her fingers and got a peek at Kai. He looked so hot when he was focused. She suddenly shook her head violently.

"_No!_" She thought, "_I can't think that way!_"

"I have to go!" Hilary said quickly before she bolted back into the dojo.

* * *

Hilary splashed a handful of water in her face.

"Snap out if it, Hils! I can't like him!" She told herself.

Kai began to walk toward the bathroom after his match with Ray, but Hilary was completely oblivious to the footsteps due to the water running in the sink. When he reached the door of the bathroom she turned off the faucet.

"_Hilary...please don't hate me..._" Kai thought to himself as he reached for the doorknob. But he stopped when he heard Hilary beginning to talk to herself again. He got closer to the door so he could hear better.

"I've liked him for so long...but I have to act like I hate him...why does it have to be this way?" Hilary mumbled sadly.

Kai's eyes widened when he heard her words and listened even more carefully.

"I've watched him beyblade for years but I....I can't even confess to him..." Hilary wept.

"_Damn it!_" Kai thought as he balled his hands into fists, "_She already likes someone else! Damn you Tyson!_"

Hilary sighed and drained the sink, causing more noise as Kai walked away from the bathroom door.

"Why..." Hilary asked out loud, "Why must I love you, Kai Hiwatari?"

"_Hilary,_" Kai thought as he walked back outside, "_I'll prove to you I'm better than Tyson, I swear!_"

* * *

Author's Note: S_ooooo_ this is my first Beyblade fanfiction. So **of course** it was gonna be a KaiHil one! Anyway, I know that this was a short chapter, but not all chapters are gonna be this short, it just depends on how much I'm willing to write in each chapter. And if you haven't picked up on it by now, whenever there's a line it means that it's changing where the place it, just wanted to make sure you knew that. So yeah, now Kai thinks that Hilary likes Tyson and Hilary is still in love with Kai but still has to pretend that she hates him! XD Drama! Maybe I'll put a fist fight in this fic somewhere, m_aaaaaaybeeeee_....So yeah, thanks for reading, please leave a review and look forward to the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2: Impress Her

"I'm back." Hilary announced as she walked back outside and sat on a bench next to Tyson.

Kai growled a little when he saw her next to him, so he needed it to stop.

"I want to battle Tyson next." Kai said.

"Are you sure?" Tyson asked in a surprised tone.

Kai nodded.

"Well okay then." Tyson said as he stood up and walked over to the bey-dish.

Kai mentally smirked at Hilary; no one was beside her now, at least, not before Kenny planted a seat next to her. Kai quietly groaned and directed his attention back to the bey-dish and got in launch position.

"Let it rip!" The two teenage boys said in unison before they pulled back their launchers and the blades went flying into the dish.

Dranzer immediately started pounding Dragoon into the wall of the bey-dish. Pieces of plastic from Tyson's blade started flying off. Kai was completely focused on beating Tyson, and he would even destroy Dragoon if he had to.

"Hey! Lighten up a little, Kai!" Tyson yelled when he saw that his blade was being ripped to shreds.

"Kai!" Ray yelled, breaking the Russian's concentration, causing his blade to lose speed and tumble to the ground.

"What did you do that for!?" Kai yelled when he faced the Chinese boy.

"You nearly tore Tyson's blade to shreds!" Ray yelled at him.

Tyson quickly rushed his blade over to Kenny where he inspected it for injuries.

"It's not _too_ torn up." Kenny said, "But I still need to add some new parts to replace the ones that Kai broke."

"Geez Kai, are you mad at something?" Tyson asked.

Kai shook his head, "No, not some_thing_, some_one_."

"Who?" Tyson asked with an eyebrow raised.

Kai shook his head once more, "No, it's nothing. Listen guys, I'm gonna head out now. I'm done with practice for the day."

Hilary wanted to speak out against Kai leaving, but she could say nothing as his white scarf disappeared behind the stone gate of the dojo.

The boys started talking about the repairs that Dragoon had to go through, but Hilary wasn't listening. She was more concerned about why Kai was mad. She would've loved to run after him and ask him what's wrong, like she always has, but she couldn't now, for now, the boys thought that she "hated" him, and she could never blow her cover. So for now, she could simply watch the boys ramble on about meaningless tops and battle strategies.

* * *

"Damn it!" Kai yelled as he slammed his fist against his living room wall, "I was so close to beating him! Now Hilary probably thinks I'm a power hungry freak!"

Kai made his way over to the couch and collapsed on it.

"_Awww, poor love-sick Kai._" Kai heard his bit-beast, Dranzer, tease him mentally.

"_Shut up._" He thought, irritated.

"_If you want her so bad, then just throw her on the bed and screw her senseless._" The phoenix taunted him.

Kai immediately blushed, "_I would never do that!_"

Dranzer chuckled, "_Yes you would, have you forgotten that I can peer into your dreams too?_"

Kai's face turned completely red, "_Y—You mean...__**those**__ dreams?_"

"_Yes Kai,_" Dranzer said, "_Those dreams._"

"_You bastard!_" Kai cursed at his bit beast.

"_They're actually quite entertaining,_" The phoenix chuckled, "_I never knew that you loved someone so much._"

"_Well I do._" Kai sighed, "_But apparently she doesn't love me..._"

"_So your plan to get her to love you is to beat Tyson?_" Dranzer asked.

"_That's the general idea._" Kai replied.

* * *

"Hilary? Are you sure you don't want to eat dinner with the family?" Hilary's mother asked from the other side of her bedroom door.

"Yeah Mom, I'll eat later." Hilary replied.

"Well...alright then..." Hilary's mother said quietly before there were quiet footsteps leading away from the door.

Hilary then looked back down to the list on her desk that had the names of many Russian treats written on it.

"How am I supposed to get these?" Hilary moaned, "And I don't even know if Kai will like them...Maybe I should just buy him a new scarf."

Hilary sighed and crumpled up the list before tossing it in her small, purple trashcan. She then plopped down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

"How can I get Kai to notice me?" Hilary asked into the pillow.

Hilary suddenly sat straight up when an idea popped into her head. It was a crazy idea, and it would probably never work, but if it did, Kai had a 99.9% of noticing her. She bolted up from her bed and ran clumsily toward her bedroom door. She sprinted down the stairs, skipping some steps as needed, and ran toward the front door where she slipped on her black flats.

"Where are you going?" Hilary's mother asked when she peered up from the kitchen table and noticed her daughter.

"I'm going out." She said quickly.

"It's too late for you to be going out! Now come over here and eat your dinner!" Hilary's father commanded.

Hilary shook her head then smiled, "Sorry Dad, but this is top-priority!"

Before her father couldn't say another word she was out the door and racing down the street.

"_I __**really**__ hope the Beyblade shop is still open..._" Hilary thought to herself.

* * *

Author's Note: Bleh, another short chapter . So yeah, nothing really happened in this chapter, but something very BIG is going to happen in the next one, so look forward to it ^^

Update: Thank you Annika Preminyer for noticing my mistake in this chapter. I must've not noticed that I hadn't removed that part of the first chapter, the problem is fixed now, so please enjoy the fanfiction ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Training

"Let it rip!" Hilary shouted as she pulled back the rip cord and her new beyblade flew into the cheap, plastic bey-dish.

She had been doing this for hours in her backyard. She figured, if Kai only cared about beyblading, then she should become a great beyblader to get his attention. She had gotten a lot better then when she first started. She had learned to control her blade and get it to go where she wanted it to, and launching wasn't that hard now either.

"Are you still playing with that top?" Hilary's mother asked as she walked outside with a glass of lemonade in her hand.

"I'm not _playing_ with it, I'm _practicing_." Hilary corrected her.

"I thought you used to hate those things." Her mother said.

"I did...but now I have to get really good at beyblading to impress a boy I like." She told her.

"A boy?" Hilary's mother asked with a smile, "Is he one of the boys that you always hang out with, um, the Blade Breakers?"

Hilary blushed as her blade made a sharp turn, "Yeah, it is."

"Oh, let me guess!" Her mother said excitedly, "Um...it's...Tyson, right?"

Hilary stuck out her tongue in disgust, "Ew, no, he's way too immature for me."

Her mother raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Then who?"

Hilary smiled, "His name is Kai Hiwatari."

"The prince of Russia?" Her mother gasped.

"I know it's a bit over the top, but I love him." She said.

"Hilary, love is a very strong word." Hilary's mother told her seriously.

Hilary nodded, "I know, but I really do feel it. I think that he's the one."

"Well, if you're sure...Anyway, lunch is ready, so come on inside." Her mother said.

The beyblade shot back into Hilary palm, "Ok Mom, I'll be right in."

* * *

Hilary watched the boys practice as she shifted her weight and held her beyblade behind her back so no one could see it.

"Are you okay, Hils? You seem very edgy today." Kenny commented.

"I—I'm fine...I just want to show everybody something, but I'm not sure when to do it." Hilary explained.

"Well, just tell us now." Kenny said.

"But I..." Hilary started, but couldn't finish because of Dizzy's interruption.

"Hey guys! Hilary wants to show you something!" Dizzy yelled from the speakers of Kenny's computer.

The attention of all of the boys was immediately directed at her.

"U—Um...I just wanted everyone to know that..." Hilary stuttered.

"C'mon Hilary, spit it out! We've gotta get back to practice!" Tyson said.

"W—Well..." Hilary stuttered as she withdrew the beyblade from behind her and held it out in front of her, "I...um...I bought this beyblade, and...I'm not very good, so I was wondering if you guys could train me..."

Tyson rolled his eyes, "Whatever Hilary, we're world champs; we can't be wasting our time training amateurs."

Hilary blushed, "I...I actually wanted Kai to train me."

The boys went silent, then turned toward Kai and looked at him with questioning eyes.

Kai just stared at her with the same blank expression he always had, except, in his mind he was going crazy.

"_Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! She wants __**me**__ to train her?_" Kai panicked in thought.

"Um...it would really mean a lot to me..." Hilary said as she shifted her weight from side to side.

"Hilary, Kai can't train you, he's one of our most important players. He can't be slacking off on training just to teach you some basic moves." Tyson said.

"I'll do it." Kai suddenly said.

The boys gasped and looked at Kai with wide eyes.

"That's so unlike you, Kai." Ray commented.

"I've had enough practice; I might as well train her. Besides, she might make a good addition to the team." He said.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Hilary cheered, "But um, I kinda feel uncomfortable when everyone's watching me, so could we go practice at the beach, alone."

Kai's heart began to quicken its pace when she said the word "alone," but he gladly accepted.

* * *

"So why do you suddenly want to learn beyblading?" Kai asked as Hilary began setting up her launcher.

"I want to impress someone." She admitted with a small blush.

Kai's hands tightened up into fist.

"_I have to train her so she can impress Tyson!?_" He thought, "_Maybe I can change her mind and make her turn her attention toward me in this training session._"

Hilary held out her launcher in launching position, Kai quickly took this as an opportunity.

"No, no, you're doing it all wrong." He lied, "Here, hold it like this."

He stepped close behind her so that his chest was touching her back, then glided his hands across her arms and placed them on hers. Hilary blushed at this.

"Now you have to pull back the rip cord with a balanced amount of force, not too much because your blade could get out of control." He told her.

"O—Okay..." Hilary stuttered.

Kai placed his hand firmly around Hilary's right hand that was holding the rip cord then pulled it back with so much force that Hilary's arm was flung back and her body twisted so that her cheek was now touching Kai's cheek. Her face turned tomato red; Kai secretly smirked at the close contact with the brunette.

"You see?" He asked simply, "Just like that."

"S—Sure Kai...I see..." Hilary mumbled while staring into his eyes.

They practiced for hours; it was almost dark by the time they stopped.

Hilary yawned, "Man, I'm tired."

"You should go home now." Kai told her, "We'll pick up on this tomorrow."

Hilary nodded and smiled at him, "Okay thanks."

"I'm surprised that you asked me to train you though." Kai commented.

"Why is that?" Hilary asked.

"I thought you hated me." Kai said, hiding all emotion.

Hilary looked down at her feet and shifted her weight, "Well...I..."

Kai waited patiently where as Hilary quickly made up an excuse.

"You were the best choice to be a teacher; I need to be perfect in order to impress that certain someone." She explained.

Kai balled up his fist, "_She still hasn't changed her mind._"

"Well, um, goodnight." Hilary said before she climbed the stairs leading to the beach.

Kai stared after her, "_Oh well, tomorrow's another day._"


	4. Chapter 4: Hilary Has A Crush?

"Kai hasn't been to practice in days!" Tyson complained.

"It's so unlike him, normally he would hate to train somebody." Max commented.

"Maybe he's having fun with it." Ray said.

"Fun? With Hilary!?" Daichi asked in disbelief, "That would NEVER happen."

"I don't know, she always seems to be so calm around Kai, the complete opposite of when she's with Tyson." Kenny said as he typed on his computer.

"Hey!" Tyson yelled.

"Why do you think that is, Chief?" Max asked.

Kenny smiled, "I think someone's in _love_."

The boys gasped.

"No way! Hilary can't have a crush on Kai!" Max gasped in disbelief.

"Well now that you think about it," Tyson said, "She always has called him cute."

"And I guess she's fallen for him after all of the times he's saved her." Kenny added.

"Wow, I can't believe Hilary has a thing for Kai." Ray said.

"Well she certainly came up with a good way to spend time with him." Max said.

"I wanna see what she's doing to get his attention." Tyson said before he hopped of the bench and left the dojo.

He walked to the beach and saw Hilary and Kai finishing up their practice. Kai was simply talking to her but she kept shifting her weight from side to side. Tyson began walking down the steps and waving to them.

"Hey guys!" Tyson yelled, causing Hilary and Kai to have his attention.

Kai glared at him then looked away.

"How's the training been going?" Tyson asked when he got close enough to talk in a normal voice.

"I have to go." Kai said quickly before he brushed past Tyson and climbed the steps that Tyson just came down.

"What's his problem?" Tyson asked.

Hilary giggled, "He just doesn't like you."

Tyson smirked, "But I know that you like him."

Hilary blushed, "Wh—What are you talking about Tyson, I—I don't like Kai."

"Quit lying, I know you do." He said.

Kai began thinking about what Tyson and Hilary were doing alone, so he quickly turned on his heel and ran back to the beach. When he returned he hid behind a wall and listened closely to their conversation.

"So you know about my feelings?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah, though, I only figured out today." Tyson admitted.

"You're not shocked or mad?" She asked in disbelief.

Tyson shook his head, "I actually think it's kinda cute."

Hilary smiled and pulled Tyson into a hug, "Thank you!"

Kai growled in the back of his throat when he saw this. He balled his hands up into fists and stormed back to his apartment.

The next day when Hilary came back to the beach for practice, Kai was already there. He had his back to her and he was facing the ocean.

She descended the steps then made her way over to him.

"Are we gonna start practice now?" Hilary asked.

"Tell me this first, are you and Tyson dating now?" Kai said with no emotion in his voice.

Hilary stared at him in confusion, "What are you talking about, Kai? Of course we're not dating."

"Then what was all that crap about him knowing about your 'feelings'!?" Kai suddenly yelled.

Hilary thought back to yesterday and remembered the scene at the beach.

"No, you've got it all wrong! I wasn't confessing to Tyson, we were talking about my crush on someone!" Hilary explained.

"Your crush on him!" Kai yelled, "I heard you talking in the bathroom about a week ago. You were saying that you love someone that you have to pretend to hate, and you've watched him beyblade for years!"

"It's not him! It's...someone on the team, but it's not him." Hilary said with a small blush on her cheeks.

Kai suddenly grabbed her wrist and squeezed it hard, "Then who's the damn guy you like!? Is it Max? Ray? What's so good about them!?"

"Why are you getting so mad, Kai?" Hilary asked, now worried.

"I've been training you all this time, just so you could impress your stupid crush! Even when I..." Kai trailed off.

Hilary looked at him with her head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Kai, will you please tell me what's wrong?" Hilary asked.

Kai took a deep breath in then let it out, "Hilary...you have no idea how much I loved spending these past few days with you."

Hilary suddenly blushed bright pink, "R—Really?"

"But this stupid guy is getting in the way!" Kai yelled, "Tell me who he is and I'll prove to you I'm better than he is!"

"K—Kai...are you saying that you..." Hilary trailed off, doubtful of her question.

Kai nodded, "I love you, Hilary."

Hilary gasped.

* * *

Author's Note: Bleh, short chapter, but still suspence for the next one ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Confession

"I love you, Hilary." Kai confessed, "I've loved you for years and I've never stopped, even when I left the team to join the Blitzkrieg Boys."

Hilary's heart was going 200 beats a minute, and had no intention of slowing down. Her face flushed pink as she stared at the Russian prince pouring out his feelings for her.

He turned away from her, "But it's all useless for me to tell you this, since you like Ray or Max or whoever the hell that guy is."

Hilary stared at him for a moment, then suddenly yelled, "You idiot! The boy I like is you!"

Kai's eyes widened at what she said, he turned around to face her but he could say nothing for Hilary had pressed her lips against his.

Now it was Kai's turn to have a fast paced heart. All he could do was stand there, silent.

Hilary began to pull away but it was then that Kai regained his senses. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into him, crashing his mouth down on hers once more. Hilary wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself even closer to him. They both closed their eyes and kissed while in one another's embrace.

They kissed for a while, until a cold wind blew by and made Hilary shiver. Kai immediately took off his scarf and wrapped it around Hilary's neck.

She blushed, but smiled, "Thank you, Kai."

Kai smiled back and kissed her on the cheek, "My pleasure."

"U—Um, Kai," Hilary stuttered, "I know that this may not be the best time to say this, but, would you please be my boyfriend?"

Kai seemed taken aback at first. He had never been anyone's boyfriend before, so this was new to him. But this was the girl that filled his dreams, the one he had been longing for.

As a response, Kai leaned down and lightly pressed his lips against hers. She got the message and gladly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him the hardest she could.

"Thank you, Kai! I promise to be the best girlfriend I can be!" Hilary squealed excitedly.

Kai pulled her close to him and rested his cheek on the top of her head. However, the hug was interrupted by another shiver from Hilary.

Kai pulled away, "You better go home before you catch a cold."

"But..." Hilary started to say, but was silenced when Kai placed his index finger on her lips.

"Do what I say." He told her, "I don't want my girlfriend to get sick."

Hilary blushed when Kai called her his girlfriend, but nodded and began taking off the scarf.

Kai shook his head, "Keep it."

"What?" Hilary asked, confused, "But you've had this scarf forever, you love it."

"Then why not give something I love to someone I love?" He asked back.

Hilary smiled and gave him one more quick hug before she climbed the stone steps back onto the street.

"Goodnight!" Hilary yelled before she disappeared from view.

* * *

"I'm home!" Hilary yelled as she jiggled off her shoes at the front door.

"Off training again?" Her mother asked.

Hilary nodded and smiled, "And you won't believe what happened!"

Hilary dad appeared from the hallway, the first thing he noticed was the long white scarf that hung from Hilary's neck.

"What's that!?" He asked, pointing a finger at the scarf, "You've never had that scarf before!"

"It was given to me." Hilary replied with a little blush in her cheeks.

"By who!?" Hilary's father yelled.

She smiled at him, "By my boyfriend."

Her parents stared at her, her father couldn't move, almost like his body was replaced by a block of ice. Her mother was the first one to react.

"Oh, Hilary!" She squealed as she ran up to her and gave her a bear hug, "I can't believe my little girl has a boyfriend!"

"You can't!" Her father suddenly screamed, "You're forbidden to have a boyfriend!"

Hilary rolled her eyes, "I'm sixteen, Dad, I'm old enough to have a boyfriend."

Before her father could say another word Hilary climbed the stairs to her room and locked the door behind her.

She collapsed onto the bed and squealed the quietest she could into her frilly pillow. She took off her scarf and hugged it against her, thinking of the new boyfriend she had just received. She dug her orange beyblade out of her pocket and examined it.

"You must have some kind of magical power." Hilary said to the top, "You made a Russian prince fall in love with me."

She rolled up the scarf into what looked like a nest and placed the beyblade in the middle. She changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. She watched her new possessions with a smiled. They were her most favorite items now; she would never let them go. She stared at them for a while, but soon got sleepy and reached over to turn her lamp off.

* * *

"_I can't believe you finally did it!_" Dranzer chuckled mentally.

"_I'm still in shock that __**I**__ was the one she liked._" Kai admitted.

"_How could __**you**__ be in shock?_" The bird asked, "_Thousands of girls love you, why shouldn't she?_"

Kai shrugged, "_I always thought that she liked Tyson, since they were childhood friends and all._"

"_**No one**__ falls in love with their childhood friend._" Dranzer told him, "_That's just a stupid fairy-tale love story._"

"_Thank god it is._" Kai said, relieved, "_I've wanted her for so long, I would go ballistic if she fell in love with Tyson._"

"_Think of it this way,_" Dranzer said, "_Now that Hilary's your girlfriend, you can make those dirty little dreams of yours come true._"

Kai blushed when he thought of the dreams he had of her, "_I would like for that to happen, but I'll only do it if she wants to._"

Dranzer rolled his eyes, "_You're such a good little boyfriend, never forcing yourself on your girl._"

"_Just shut up._" Kai told the phoenix.

"_So when are you going to tell everyone?_" Dranzer asked, ignoring his master's command.

"_Tomorrow._" Kai told him, "_I'll tell them tomorrow._"


	6. Chapter 6: The Announcement

Hilary groaned when her annoying alarm clock went off at 7:30 AM. She quickly turned it off and sat up in bed. She yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"_Good morning, Mistress Hilary._" Hilary heard a beautiful voice say.

Hilary flinched, then looked around her room rapidly trying to find the source of the voice.

The voice giggled, "_If you want to see me, you're going to have to look at your beyblade._"

Hilary immediately grabbed her beyblade from the middle of Kai's scarf and examined it. Hilary gasped when she saw the picture of a nine-tailed fox with orange armor on the beychip in the middle of her beyblade.

"What the hell?" Hilary gasped.

"_My name is Dominic, and I'm your new bitbeast._" The voice said.

"How did you get in there?" Hilary asked.

"_I appeared when your confidence did. You confessed to Kai so your strength turned into me._" Dominic explained.

Hilary stared at the beychip for a moment, then squealed and hugged the beyblade to her chest.

"I have my own bitbeast, yes!" Hilary squealed.

"_Mistress Hilary, you must get ready for practice._" Dominic reminded her.

"Oh, right!" Hilary said before she placed her beyblade down on her bedside table and began rummaging through her closet for something decent to wear.

When she was done she grabbed Kai's scarf and wrapped it around her neck before picking up her beyblade and placing it in the pocket of her jacket. Hilary ran downstairs and was out the door before her mother could even tell her goodbye. She raced to Tyson's dojo, eager to tell the boys about her newly acquired bitbeast. However, just outside of the dojo, she ran into Kai.

"Good morning, Kai." She gasped when she came to a halt in front of him.

He smiled at her, "Good morning."

"C'mon, let's go inside, I want to tell everyone something." She said excitedly as she waved her hand toward the dojo.

Kai smiled at her, "Yeah, I do too."

Kai took her hand in his and walked inside the gates of Tyson's dojo. Hilary looked at the two intertwined hands nervously.

"Do you really think we should walk in like this?" She asked.

"Why shouldn't we?" Kai asked.

"Well, maybe we should _tell_ them we're dating before we start to show affection." She said.

"I can show affection to you if I want." He said, "They can deal with it."

Hilary blushed as they walked hand in hand to the backyard of Tyson's dojo where the boys where setting up for practice. They were silent when they saw that Kai was holding Hilary's hand.

"G—Good morning everyone..." Hilary stuttered.

Tyson suddenly started laughing and patted Kai hard on the back, "So you finally decided to get a girlfriend Kai, good job!"

"So I'm guessing that you guys became an item yesterday?" Ray assumed.

Hilary nodded, "I—It's a little embarrassing, since he's my first boyfriend."

"You've never had a boyfriend before!?" Max asked in a surprised tone.

Hilary shrugged, looking embarrassed, "I guess you could say I've always been under Dad's wing."

"Awww, so you're Daddy's little girl?" Daichi teased her.

"Shut up, dick!" She yelled at him.

Daichi was then silent.

"Congrats to the happy couple." Kenny said as he opened his laptop.

"Oh, well, that isn't the only news." Hilary mentioned.

They all looked at her questioningly, even Kai did.

"What else is there to tell?" Max asked.

"You're not pregnant with Kai's kid are you?" Tyson asked.

Hilary blushed, "Of course not!"

"Then are you two getting married?" Ray guessed.

"No, we're not getting married!" Hilary yelled.

"Then what is it, spit it out!" Daichi yelled, eager to get on with practice.

"I...um...I think it's time I should be a part of the team." She said.

"What are you talking about? You're _already_ a part of the team; you're our manager and our co-coach."

Hilary shook her head, "That's not what I meant. I mean, I want to be a beyblader on the team."

Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Hilary, you only started beyblading a week ago. I don't think you're ready." Kenny told her.

"No, I am! Look!" Hilary said as she quickly took her orange beyblade out of her jacket pocket.

The boys gathered around her beyblade and gasped when they saw the picture of the fox on the beychip.

"How did that get there?" Kenny asked, amazed.

"She told me her name is Dominic and that she appeared when my confidence did." Hilary explained.

"Well yeah, but just because you have a bitbeast doesn't mean that you're good enough to be a beyblader on the world champion team." Tyson said.

"Don't be so hard on her, Tyson." Ray said, "If she has a bitbeast she must have some talent in her."

"Right, she might be a good addition to our team." Max added.

"A _girl_ on _our_ team?" Daichi complained.

"C'mon guys, lets give her a chance." Kenny said.

"I'm cool with it." Ray said.

"Me too, this is gonna be so awesome having Hils on the team!" Max said excitedly.

"Okay then, but we're going to have to give her a basic warm up in training." Tyson mumbled.

"Welcome to the team, Hilary." Kenny said with a smile.

Hilary smiled excitedly, "Thanks! I won't let you down!"

* * *

Author's Note: I know, not a very good chapter :P But the next one will be better...hopefully. I will give you guys a spoiler though, in about...3 chapters, Hilary and Kai are going to get _more_ romantic. I'll only give away that much for now, maybe I'll tell you more in the next chapters.


	7. Chapter 7: Practice

"D—Do you really think it's wise for me to go against Tyson first?" Hilary asked nervously.

"Hilary, you're playing with the big boys now. You can't be afraid to take on a challenge." Tyson said.

"O—Okay." Hilary stuttered as she pointed her star shaped launcher toward the beydish.

"Ready?" Ray asked as he raised his arm.

The two teenagers nodded.

"Go!" Ray yelled as he threw down his arm.

Tyson and Hilary immediately pulled back their rip cords and the two blades went flying into the dish. Dragoon immediately started pounding Dominic and crashing her into the walls of the beydish. Hilary started to sweat, she wasn't used to this, Tyson could always control his beyblade because Dragoon would listen to him, but Hilary never had anything to listen to her, so her beyblade normally spun on its own, but now, Hilary had her own bitbeast, so there was still a possibility that she could beat Tyson.

"Fight back, Dominic!" Hilary shouted.

Obediently, Dominic began countering every single one of Dragoon's attacks.

"What?" Tyson gasped as he watched his blade being blown to smithereens.

"Now, Dominic!" Hilary yelled, "Spirit Flash!"

Dominic's nine tails suddenly straitened out in a perfect circle, then they began to light up. In seconds, there was a colossal flash that blinded almost everyone. When everyone regained their sight they gasped at the fact that Dragoon was flying out of the beydish, in pieces.

"Dragoon, no!" Tyson yelled as he caught his blade before it hit the ground.

"Damn Hilary," Ray said, "You really beat his blade up."

"Can you fix it, Chief?" Tyson asked, worried.

"Kenny examined the beyblade, "Well sure, but Hilary really made some damages to it. How on Earth did you get good enough parts to rip Dragoon up, Hilary?"

Hilary shrugged, "I just asked the guy for some parts and he gave me some. He kept staring at my chest though."

The boys chuckled.

"That would be why." Ray said.

"Well Hils is obviously good enough to be on our team, Kai must've trained her well." Max commented.

"Hn." Kai said.

"Don't you have anything more to say Kai? She _is_ your girlfriend." Tyson said.

Kai walked over to the brunette girl and pet her head, "Good job."

Hilary blushed and hugged her beyblade to her chest, "Th—Thank you..."

"I wonder what the paparazzi will do when they find out that Kai has a new sweetheart." Tyson teased.

"They're probably gonna follow you around for about a month, then they'll most likely leave you guys alone." Ray said.

"I don't want the paparazzi following me around! It's like my own personal stalker group!" Hilary complained.

"Don't worry." Kai said before he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I'll protect you."

Hilary blushed even more, if that was even possible.

"Hey, what are you whispering to her?" Tyson whined as he cupped his hand around his ear.

"I bet it's _love_ whispers." Kenny chuckled.

Daichi made a revolting sound in the back of his throat then stuck his tongue out, "That's gross! Why would anyone want to date Hilary anyway!? As far as I'm concerned, Hilary is Godzilla in human form."

Kai growled, "**Shut** up."

Daichi was immediately silent and began to examine his beyblade in an excuse to look away from Kai's icy glare.

"Well Hilary, since that was your first battle we don't want to wear you out _too_ much. So take the rest of the day off." Kenny said.

"But it was only one battle!" Hilary argued.

"It could've just been beginners luck. You still might not be ready." Kenny told her.

Hilary groaned, "You guys aren't treating me the same just because I'm a girl!"

"That's not true at all!" Ray tried to reason with her, "We just don't want you to stress yourself too much."

"Yeah, whatever!" Hilary said harshly as she rolled her eyes, "Fine then, I'll leave!"

Hilary stormed out of the dojo, leaving the boys behind. She was only a block away from the dojo's gates when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Leave me alone!" Hilary yelled as she began to pick up her pace.

She was stopped when a pair of strong, muscular arms wrapped around her waist.

"Where do you think you're going without me?" Kai whispered in a husky voice.

Hilary blushed, "I was...I was just going home."

He smirked, "I have a different plan."

Hilary raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"How about we go on a date?" He offered.

"A date!?" She gasped, "But how? You're supposed to be doing practice right now."

"I told the guys to give me the day off." He explained, "They laughed and told me to have a good time with you. So since we both have a lot of time on our hands, why don't we go out for dinner. Maybe we could go by some shops too."

Hilary blushed but smiled, "Yeah, that sounds great. Though, I've never been on a date before, so you'll have to show me the ropes."

Kai shrugged, "I've never been on a date either, so I guess we're both beginners."

Hilary's eyes widened, "You've never been on a date before!? But I thought girls were all over you!"

"That doesn't mean I like any of them. Most of them are sluts anyway, people I **don't** want to spend my time with." Kai said.

"I guess you prefer the innocent kind then, huh?" Hilary asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I prefer you." He said, then winked and intertwined his hand with hers and they walked hand in hand down the street.

"_We look like a genuine couple!_" Hilary thought excitedly.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Kai asked.

"Hm...downtown sounds nice." Hilary said.

"Your wish is my command, milady." Kai said in a sweet tone.

Hilary blushed then wrapped her arms around Kai's arm and leaned her head against his shoulder.

* * *

Author's Note: Squee! The date is coming up next! Then...here's another spoiler so beware...they're gonna go to Kai's apartment! Squeeeeee!!!! Look forward to it!


	8. Chapter 8: The Date

"One medium coffee please." Hilary said politely to the waitress.

"Coming right up." She said cheerfully before she skipped back to the kitchen.

"Do you go to this café often?" Kai asked curiously as he stared at Hilary from across the table.

Hilary nodded, "It's peaceful here, and it's not crowded with emo kids typing on their computers like the cafes in the city."

Kai chuckled, "I hate those guys too."

"I also like this café because they have the best hot chocolate." Hilary added.

Kai cocked an eyebrow, "If you love their hot chocolate so much then why did you get a coffee?"

Hilary blushed and looked away from his intense glare, "B—Because...hot chocolate is too childish."

Kai smirked, "And you want to look mature in front of me?"

"I—I—I..." Hilary stuttered, "I just felt like having coffee this time, that's all."

Kai rolled his eyes, "_Sure_ you did."

"It's true!" Hilary argued.

Kai smirked then got his face closer to hers, "If you really want to be a woman, then come to my apartment and I'll make you one."

Hilary's face turned tomato red, "Wh—What do you mean by that?"

Kai immediately pulled his face away when the waitress returned.

"Here are your drinks." She said cheerfully as she placed a hot coffee in front of Hilary and an iced coffee in front of Kai.

"Thank you." Hilary said kindly before the waitress skipped off to her next table.

Kai immediately started sipping his iced coffee while Hilary's temperature kept going up due to Kai's comment and the hot coffee.

"Thanks for the date." Hilary mumbled as she sipped the edge of the paper cup.

"No problem," He said, "I haven't even paid for anything yet and already you're having a good time."

"You don't have to pay." She told him.

"I have to; it's my job as the boyfriend." He said.

"How sexist." Hilary commented.

Kai chuckled, "No, I think guys are always supposed to pay on dates because the girl's parents are supposed to pay for the wedding."

Hilary raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying you want to get married?"

Kai shrugged, "I kinda have to, since I have to inherit the Russian throne. Russian law states that I have to pick my wife before I turn twenty-one or there will be one assigned to me."

"_Assigned_ to you?" Hilary asked, astonished, "They're going to make you have an arranged marriage?"

Kai shook his head, "I told you, that'll only happen if I can't pick my own wife."

"So do you know who you're going to pick yet?" Hilary asked.

Kai stared at her hesitantly, not wanting to say anything.

"_Just tell her, Kai!_" Dranzer yelled mentally, "_She won't freak out if she finds out she may be the next queen of Russia!_"

"_Shut up, bird!_" Kai growled mentally.

Dranzer was immediately quiet.

"I don't know yet." Kai finally replied, "You never know, it could be you."

Hilary rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, I could never take care of a whole country."

"You can take care of a champion beyblading team; I don't see why you can't take care of Russia." Kai said as he sipped his iced coffee.

"Whatever, it's not like I'm ever going to be queen anyway." Hilary mumbled as she finished drinking her hot coffee.

Kai looked down sadly, "_Is she saying she doesn't want to marry me?_"

Hilary threw away her cup and paid for the drinks, which irritated Kai because he thought that was his job. But nevertheless, he was sure to pay for their next activity.

"Let's go see a movie." Kai said as he pointed to the movie theater across the street.

"But there's nothing good out." Hilary replied.

"Yeah, there is." He said, "Let's go."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her across the street toward the theater.

"Can I have two tickets to see 'Strangers'?" Kai asked to the lady behind the glass at the cash register.

Hilary's wrist started shaking, "D—Did you say 'Strangers'?" Hilary asked in a nervous tone.

Kai nodded, "I want to see it."

"Isn't...isn't that a horror movie?" Hilary asked quietly.

Kai raised an eyebrow, "Do you not like horror movies?"

"_I have to look grown-up in front of him!_" Hilary thought to herself.

"Um, no, I love horror movies." Hilary lied.

"Well then, let's go." Kai said before he snatched the ticket's from the cashier and headed into the theater.

Just previews were playing when they entered the theater, and of course, they were all for horror movies. Kai found two great seats, right in the middle where they could see everything. Hilary started shaking in her chair; horror movies scared her to death.

Kai noticed this then looked at her with concern, "Are you okay?"

Hilary dug her nails into the arms of the chair and tried to keep herself as stiff as possible.

"Yeah," She lied, "I'm fine."

Kai looked at her with uneasy eyes but soon looked back to the screen for now it read: "Rated R: Restricted."

The movie started out with a dark screen, and scary music, two things that Hilary hated. It showed the director's and producer's name, then a scream. Hilary jumped in her seat.

"_Thank god the lights are off; Kai would think I was a child if I acted this way._" Hilary thought.

She heard a chainsaw start up, there was another scream, and then the grueling sound of metal tearing threw flesh. Unknowingly, Hilary had grabbed onto Kai's wrist and squeezed it hard.

"Ow! Hilary, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I—It's nothing..." She lied.

His eyes widened when he felt her hand shaking around his wrist, "Hilary are you...are you scared of horror movies?"

A picture of a girl covered in blood and screaming while a man beat her appeared on the screen. Hilary couldn't help but bury her face in Kai's shoulder; she cupped her ears with her hands in a futile attempt to prevent herself from hearing the screams being blasted from the speakers. Kai immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"It's okay," He told her, "We'll go if you want."

He could feel Hilary shaking her head against his chest, "You think I'm a wimp and childish for running out of a scary movie."

"Idiot! Of course I don't!" Kai whispered to her before he stood up and led her to the door of the theater.

When they were out in the light, Kai's eyes widened at what Hilary looked like. Her legs were shaking, and she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Hilary?" He asked, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Hilary covered her face with her hands, "You must think I'm some sort of five year old!"

Kai hugged her, "No, I don't think that at all. A lot of people are scared of horror movies."

Hilary sobbed into her hands as Kai rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay Hilary..." He said softly before he looked up at the clock, "It's late; if you don't want to go home alone you can stay at my apartment for the night."

Hilary peered at him through her fingers, "Are you sure I wouldn't be a burden?"

Kai shook his head, "It's fine, just be sure to call your parents and let them know where you are."

Hilary nodded and took out her cell phone before she began to type in her home phone number. On the way to Kai's apartment, Hilary explained to her parents what she was doing. Her father was furious, but her mother understood.

"Just be back before 2 PM tomorrow." Her mother said.

"Understood." Hilary said before she flipped her phone shut.

At that same moment, Kai unlocked the door to his apartment. Hilary put her phone away and walked in with him.

"Welcome to my home." He said.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter was a _tad _bit longer than the others, but not really long. I didn't want to make the date last forever, even though I took out the part where they went to the bookstore :P Anyway, _a lot_ of smut coming up, but I'll only give you one hint about it...Kai only has one bed ^_^ Look forward to the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: Sharing A Bed

"It's so big in here!" Hilary commented, "This is your apartment?"

Kai nodded as he slipped off his shoes and placed them by the door, Hilary did the same.

"You can sleep in my room if you want." Kai said, "I'll sleep on the couch."

Hilary shook her head, "No, that's rude. I could never kick you out of your own bed."

Kai took a step toward her, "Fine, if you want it that way, we could both sleep in the bed."

Hilary's face turned tomato red.

"B—B—But...that's inappropriate." Hilary stuttered.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Hilary, I've been sleeping in the same room as you for years. It won't make much of a difference if we're in the same bed."

Before Hilary could say anything else, Kai grabbed her wrist and took her to the bedroom.

"Do you need to borrow some clothes that you could sleep in?" Kai asked.

Hilary shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

She climbed into the large, soft bed and placed her body on the very edge so that she wouldn't be touching Kai. Her back was to him but she could still hear everything he was doing. Right now she was sure he was undressing, her face turned bright pink. In mere moments she could feel the weight of his body lying down on the bed. She tried to back further onto the edge but Kai had a different idea. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to the middle of the bed. She could feel his hot chest on her back, even through her clothes.

"_Ha-ha!_" Dranzer chuckled mentally, "_So you're finally going to take her?_"

"_Be quiet, Dranzer._" Kai commanded in thought, "_I just don't want her to feel scared. And the best way to do that is to let her know that someone's here for her._"

Kai could feel Hilary's body stiffen due to the position that she was in, however, Kai thought it was because of the movie.

"Hilary, it's okay, I'm here for you." Kai whispered into her ear.

"K—Kai...s—something like this..." Hilary whispered.

Kai nuzzled into her neck, "It's okay, Hilary. I won't hurt you."

"K—Kai..." Hilary whispered, "How come you never acted this affectionate before?"

Kai frowned against her neck, "Because I always thought you liked Tyson, you two were childhood friends, he was closer to you than I was."

"But Kai...I liked you, not Tyson." Hilary said.

His hold tightened on her waist, "I know, and if I had only known that years ago then..."

Hilary looked at him, worried, "Kai?"

"I wasted so much time." He said, "I could've had you a long time ago...I never would've left the team."

Hilary's eyes widened, "What?"

Kai pulled her closer to him, "I left the team because I couldn't stand to be around you and Tyson. I wanted you so bad but Tyson was holding me back. So I left, so I wouldn't have to feel that emptiness inside anymore."

Hilary turned around so that she was facing Kai then cupped his face with her hands.

"I didn't want you to go." She said, "It hurt me so much when you left."

Kai's eyes widened and Hilary could tell that his arms where shaking.

"I'm so...so sorry, Hilary." He choked out, "If I knew that I was going to hurt you I never would've left."

Hilary brushed her fingers through his hair, trying to comfort her. However, what Kai was going to do next was not what Hilary expected.

Kai suddenly got on top of Hilary, "Hilary, please let me make up for lost time."

Hilary blushed, "Wh—What are you saying?"

"_This_ is my apology for leaving you." Kai whispered huskily as he started unbuttoning her shirt.

"K—K—Kai!" Hilary gasped in surprise.

Kai started kissing her neck as he slid her shirt off her shoulders.

"Kai..." Hilary moaned, "We can't do this..."

Kai pulled away and stared deep into her eyes, "Why not?"  
Hilary tried to avoid his gaze, "We're not even married..."

Kai sighed, "Hilary please, I want to do this. I want to make you feel good."

Hilary blushed, "You don't want to save yourself for marriage?"

Kai shook his head, "I wanted to save myself for you."

"But Kai..." Hilary whispered nervously, "I've never done this before...it's scary..."

Kai pulled her close to him, "Don't worry, Hils. I'll be gentle."

Kai slid his hand to her back and grabbed hold of her bra strap.

"No!" Hilary suddenly said.

Kai looked at her with questioning eyes, "What's wrong?"

Hilary grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away, "I can't do this..."

Kai cupped her face with his hands, "Hilary, it's fine. I promise I won't hurt you."

Hilary shook her head, "No...I can't do this, Kai! I'm not ready!"

"But..." Kai tried to argue.

"It's only our first date! And my parents would hate me if I lost my virginity!" Hilary yelled.

Kai pressed his lips against hers in order to silence her, when he pulled away he said, "Okay, I understand. I won't touch you. It's just...I love you so much, I want your heart...and your body..."

Hilary blushed as she pulled her shirt up again and started buttoning it up, "N—Not tonight...we will...just...not tonight."

Kai stared at her sadly but then slipped off the bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Hilary asked.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight." He said with his back to her, "Goodnight."

He closed the door behind him as Hilary stared after him.

"_You were so close!_" Dranzer screeched mentally as Kai laid down on the couch and pulled a blanket over him.

"_She probably thinks I'm some sort of sex addict now..._" Kai sighed sadly.

"_Don't worry,_" Dranzer said, "_She just felt uncomfortable because it was only the first date. She did say that you two __**would**__ do it one day._"

"_Hopefully I didn't ruin that chance._" Kai thought.

"_I can't wait till that night comes._" Dranzer thought in a perverted tone, "_I can't wait to here your thoughts about her while she's sucking you off._"

Kai rolled his eyes, "_I'm probably going to block any kind thought passage to you while we're doing it._"

Dranzer sighed, "_You're no fun!_"

"_Goodnight, Dranzer._" Kai said shortly before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: T_T This was such a short and rushed chapter. I didn't really go in depth about the whole "sex" thing. Anyway, a short spoiler for next chapter is....Hilary is going to tell someone about what Kai tried to do, try and guess who it will be. Look forward to the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10: The Next Day

"Hey guys!" Tyson shouted as Hilary and Kai entered the backyard of the dojo, "How was your date yesterday?"

They both stayed silent, not wanting to bring up the awkward moment that happened the previous night.

"Oh," Tyson frowned, "I guess you guys got into a fight."

He was quickly elbowed in the ribs by Ray.

"Ow!" Tyson yelped, "What was that for!?"

"If they got into a fight then don't bring it up!" Ray hissed.

"Oh," Tyson said as he rubbed the back of his head, "My bad."

Hilary sat far away from Kai, trying not to look at him for she feared that once their eyes met that pictures from last night would fill their head. Hilary didn't get a wink of sleep last night anyway, she was too nervous from Kai trying to seduce her. Kai was also annoyed with his night; his sleep was constantly interrupted by his wet dreams. Right when something good was about to happen in his dream, he would wake up, making it impossible to sleep.

"Kai, Hilary, you're up!" Kenny yelled from his laptop.

The two teens stiffened. They stayed silent for a long time, but Hilary was the first one to speak.

"D—Do we really have to fight eachother?" Hilary asked nervously.

"Well you two are the only match-up that haven't fought yet." Kenny said.

Surprisingly, Kai stood up, grabbed Hilary's wrist, and pulled her over to the bey-dish. He quickly took out his launcher and locked his beyblade inside.

"Kai...you want to beybattle me?" Hilary asked in shock.

"We have to, don't we?" He asked, "We might as well get it over with."

"O—Ok..." Hilary stuttered as he fumbled with her launcher, trying to lock her beyblade in with shaky hands.

Ray raised his hand, "Three....two....one....let it rip!"

The blue and orange blades flew into the dish, however, Hilary had totally forgotten how to fight back, or, she didn't _want_ to fight back. She was battling Kai Hiwatari, the boy she loved, she couldn't do this. Dranzer immediately started pounding Dominic into the side of the bey-dish.

"What are you doing, Hilary!?" Tyson yelled, "Fight back!"

But Hilary couldn't hear him, she couldn't hear anything, all of her attention was set on the memory of last night, when she had deliberately rejected her one true love.

"_He must hate me..._" Hilary thought sadly.

"_Mistress Hilary, watch out!_" Dominic yelled.

Hilary was brought back into reality when her orange blade went flying by her head. It crashed into the wall behind her. Dranzer hit her with so much force that it actually caused a dent in the stone wall.

"Hilary! Why didn't you fight back!?" Tyson yelled angrily.

"I was...I was...distracted." She mumbled.

Kai said nothing as his blade flew back up to his hand.

"Hilary, I can't collect data if you don't fight back." Kenny told him.

"I'm...I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Are you sick?" Max asked, concerned, "Maybe you should go home."

"Y—Yeah...I think that's a good idea." Hilary mumbled as she stumbled over to the stone wall and pulled out the orange beyblade, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The boys stared after her as he stumbled out of the dojo gates, and out of sight.

* * *

"Hilary, what's wrong? You sound sad." The pink haired neko-jin, Maraiah, commented over the phone.

"Something bad happened last night." She mumbled sadly.

"What happened?" Maraiah asked, now concerned.

"You know how Kai and I are dating, right?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah, so?" Maraiah asked.

"Well...last night he tried to have sex with me." Hilary admitted.

There was a loud noise on the other end of the phone; Hilary guessed that her friend had clumsily dropped the phone when she heard the exciting news.

"He did _what_!?" Maraiah screeched when she got hold of the phone again.

"He said that it was his apology for leaving me." Hilary explained.

"Did you allow him to do it?" Maraiah asked, obviously eager for the details.

"No, I was too scared. But now I think I made a mistake because he's been ignoring me all morning. He won't even look at me." Hilary said sadly.

"He's probably embarrassed, not mad. He's just scared of what you think about him now. He obviously doesn't want the relationship between you two to change just because of last night. He's not mad or anything he's just nervous." Maraiah explained.

"You think so?" Hilary asked.

"I know so." Maraiah said.

"But...what if he wants to try again?" Hilary asked.

"Listen, I know Kai, and the only reason he will have sex with someone is because he truly loves them. He just wants to show you that he loves you." Maraiah said.

Hilary gasped, "Does he think I don't love him because I rejected him?"

"Who knows?" Maraiah said, "Anyway, if you truly love him back, you'll know what to do."

"But what if I make the wrong decision?" Hilary asked, worried.

"Don't worry, Hils." Maraiah said, "I know you'll make the right choice.

Hilary nodded, "Thanks, Maraiah."

She then hung up the phone and collapsed onto her bed.

"What should I do?" Hilary moaned.

She started to think of how much she loved Kai, then she thought about what he tried to do to her the night before.

"_Am I really ready?_" Hilary asked herself.

"_You do whatever you think is right._" Dominic told her.

"We've only been dating for a few days..." Hilary thought.

"_That doesn't matter. If you love him, then you should show however you think it's necessary._" Dominic told her.

"_This is weird._" Hilary thought, "_I've liked him for a long time, but now I've realized that I don't just like him, I love him. I almost feel like I can't exist without him._"

Hilary heard Dominic sigh, "_I think it's time I told you the truth._"

A confused look crossed Hilary's face, "_The truth?_"

"_Yes,_" Dominic said, "_I'm going to tell you why you feel that way about Kai, and why he tried to sleep with you last night._"

* * *

Author's Note: So yeah, not much information in this chapter, but it just leads up to what happens in the next chapter. A LOT of information is given out in the next chapter, so look forward to it! :3


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth

"_What do you mean?_" Hilary asked, now confused.

"_Kai didn't try to have sex with you as an apology; it's a natural reaction for him._" Dominic tried to explain.

"_I don't understand._" Hilary said.

"_Hilary, there's a reason why only a limited amount of people have bitbeast._" Dominic said, "_It's because bitbeast are the guardians of the gods. Long ago, there was a kingdom, gods lived in this kingdom. However, since the gods were so powerful, a lot of people wanted to kill them, so to protect themselves, they created their guardians, today they are known as bitbeast. When the gods came to the end of their life, they wanted their children to pass on the bitbeast from generation to generation, so they did. Every holder of a bitbeast has an ancestor who was a god, their bitbeast are passed on to them by their parents._"

"_But that still doesn't explain why I have feelings for Kai and why he wanted to have sex with me._" Hilary said.

"_Well,_" Dominic started again, "_Since the bitbeast __**must**__ be passed on to the next generation, every holder of a bitbeast __**must**__ reproduce. The person who you reproduce with is chosen by the gods. Your ancestor's husband's name was Ogoun, and his bitbeast's name was Dranzer, I was your ancestor's bitbeast. The God's law states that whoever your ancestor married, you must marry. Of course, it skipped a few generations so there would be no birth defects. Anyway, since your ancestor married Kai's ancestor, you must marry him. Of course, whoever you marry, you must reproduce with. So Kai was not trying to sleep with you to apologize for leaving you, his ancestor instincts were taking over and he thought it was his duty to sleep with you. Love has blinded him so much that he truly believes that you two should be married, which you shall be later on in life._"

"_Oh...my...god..._" Hilary gasped, "_I'm gonna marry Kai!? I'm gonna have kids with him!? Of course I love him, I love him to death, but WOW that was a shock!_"

"_You two are so much in love that when you get older you won't be able to leave eachother's side. The god's did that, you two shall too. You two will be so in love that you won't want to leave eachother. All of the god's partners promised eachother that they would meet again in another life, and they would never be separated, that's how that came to be._" Dominic explained.

"_So how come I'm not with him all the time now?_" Hilary asked.

"_Well you're supposed to progress with your love. It goes from just knowing them, to having a crush on them, to loving them, to marrying them and never leaving their side._" Dominic explained.

"Does Kai know all of this?" Hilary asked.

"_No,_" Dominic said, "_That's why he wouldn't talk to you today; he's confused on why he wanted your body so bad._"

"_Why hasn't Dranzer told him yet?_" Hilary asked.

"_Probably to torture him about why he likes you so much._" Dominic replied.

Everything was starting to make sense now, everything that Kai said were the puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. How hard he worked to impress her during training, saying that he's better than any other guy that she liked, apologizing constantly for leaving her.

"I have to tell him!" Hilary suddenly yelled before she jumped off her bed, grabbed her bag, and ran out her bedroom door.

"Hilary? Where are you going?" Her mother asked as Hilary ran down the steps, skipping some in the process.

"I'm going to Kai's, there's something important I have to tell him!" Hilary yelled as she made her way to the front door, however, her dad stood in her way.

"You're pregnant, aren't you!?" Her dad screamed.

"What!?" Hilary screeched with a confused look on her face.

"I knew I never should've let you stay the night with a boy! He took your virginity didn't he! He got you pregnant didn't he!" Her dad yelled.

"Calm down, Dad! We didn't even sleep in the same bed!" Hilary yelled before he pushed past him, slipped into her shoes and ran out the front door.

As she ran down the street she noticed it was getting dark. The sky was dark blue; it had to be around 7 PM-8 PM at the most. Hilary had to hurry since Kai's apartment was on the other side of town. Her heart had to be going around 300 beats per minute by the time she got there. She gasped for air outside of his door before she stood up straight and knocked on his door three times. The door was opened in an instant, and there stood Kai Hiwatari. His hair was drenching wet and he had a towel around his shoulders. His shirt wasn't even buttoned up all the way. All of the heat in Hilary's body rose to her head and she gazed at the sexy teenager before her.

"Hilary?" He asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Kai! I have to tell you something really important!" Hilary yelled.

Kai put a finger to his lips and whispered, "Okay but just be quiet. There are old people in this apartment building as well as kids, they're trying to sleep."

Hilary nodded and whispered, "Okay, but what I have to say is really important."

Kai stood aside so Hilary could enter the apartment; she walked past him and entered the hallway.

"So what is it?" Kai asked.

"Um...I think you need to sit down for this." Hilary said.

Kai raised an eyebrow but just shrugged and sat down on the couch in the living room.

Hilary sat down next to him and sighed, "Okay, now before I tell you this you have to promise me that you'll believe me."

Kai looked at her with a confused look, "What are you going to tell me?

"Just promise me!" Hilary said.

"Okay, okay, I promise." Kai said.

"And you won't freak out?" Hilary added.

"I won't freak out." Kai promised.

Hilary sighed, "Okay, here it is."

* * *

Author's Note: So how do you think Kai will react to the news? Lol, Hilary's gonna be a mommy! XD Anyway, complicated, right? So yeah, look forward to the next chapter cause there's more smut coming up! ^^


	12. Chapter 12: Kai Finds Out

"What!?" Kai yelled, stunned.

Hilary nodded, "It's true."

Kai put his face in his hands and leaned back on the couch.

"All this time I've wanted you...and now I finally know why." Kai mumbled.

"I was surprised too." Hilary admitted.

Kai leaned forward then faced her, "So you're going to be my wife?"

Hilary blushed but nodded, "That's what Dominic said."

"And you're going to be the bearer of my children?" He asked, though, he couldn't help but have a small smile on his face when he did.

Hilary blushed even more, "Well it sounds weird when you put it that way...but yes."

"So all of this...wanting your body...and...wanting to make you my wife...it's just my ancestor instinct?" Kai asked with a little bit of disappointment in his voice.

Hilary shook her head, "No, your ancestors don't _make_ you fall in love; they just make you reproduce with that person. You really do love me, and I love you."

Kai suddenly grabbed her wrist and pinned her onto the couch as he got on top of her.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Hilary asked.

"If you're my future wife then I have permission to do this, don't I?" He said before he leaned down and started kissing her.

"K—Kai! Wait!" Hilary tried to say in between the kisses she was receiving from Kai.

Kai pulled away but only for a moment, "I've waited too long to wait anymore."

His mouth crashed down on hers once more, he pushed his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. Hilary moaned when Kai pressed his body against hers, allowing him entrance into her mouth. He began to French kiss her, and he did so for a long time until he began to slip his hand under her shirt. Hilary blushed and quickly grabbed his hand and yanked it away.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"I told you I'm not ready for that!" Hilary yelled.

Kai looked at her with sadness, "Hilary, you have to understand, I've wanted you for so long, and if I don't have you soon, I think I'm gonna burst."

"Please Kai, I'm not ready..." Hilary told him.

Kai grasped both of her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes, "Don't you feel this too?"

Hilary stared back into his eyes and saw nothing but want, no, _need_. He had suffered through years of being without her, he needed to have her, _now_. Hilary began to reflect on her feelings for him, and only then did she realize that she wanted him too. They were meant to be together, it was destiny. Hilary's hands started shaking.

"Kai...we will...just...not now." Hilary told him.

"Then when?" He asked as he put his head to her shoulder, "When can I prove to you how much I love you?"

Kai was the one talking, his ancestor was the one acting, Hilary knew this. Though, it still seemed as though Kai himself was trying a little bit to get her body. He wanted her too bad, watching her for all these years not being able to love her, touch her, make her his.

"Kai, I'm already yours." Hilary told him, "You don't need my body to represent that I am."

"Then why do I feel like you're already out for grabs?" Kai growled, "Why do I feel like any boy can take you away?"

Hilary sighed, "So that's what this is all about. You don't want other guys to have me so you're trying desperately to make me yours."

"Please Hilary, I can't take this anymore." Kai begged, grasping Hilary's shoulders.

Hilary wrapped her arms around her phoenix prince and placed her cheek against the stop of his head, "Kai, I'm already yours, you don't need to prove it."

Kai's hands moved from her shoulders to her waist, his arms wrapped around it and pulled her closer to him.

"I know, but I feel like I have to. It feels like you're constantly slipping away from me." Kai said sadly.

Hilary sighed, "Fine, we'll come to an agreement."

Kai immediately looked up and stared into her deep ruby eyes.

"We'll do it...just...after we're married." Hilary said.

"_After_ we're married?" Kai asked with a little bit of disappointment in his voice.

Hilary nodded, "Us being married is alone a good way to prove that I belong to you. But if you still feel the need to prove yourself, we can do it on our honeymoon."

Kai smiled a bit but then frowned and looked down in sadness, "I'm sorry I'm acting this way. It's just...a part of me never wants to leave your side."

"_What's he talking about, Dominic? I thought you said we haven't gotten to that stage yet._" Hilary asked her nine tailed bitbeast.

"_Well, some of the bitbeast holders mature earlier than others, Kai seems to be one of them._" She explained.

Kai looked out the long window in his living room and saw that it was dark outside, he then looked over at the clock, it read: 10:30 PM.

"You should probably stay here tonight." Kai said, "It'll take you an hour alone just to get to your house on foot."

Hilary nodded and stood up from the couch and yawned.

"I'm pretty sleepy anyway." Hilary admitted.

Kai stood up, wrapped his arms around Hilary's waist, and brought his mouth close to her ear to whisper, "C'mon, let's go to bed, my little kitten."

"Kitten?" Hilary asked.

Kai started twirling his hands through Hilary's bangs and the long hair that trailed down her back, "Yeah, you're like a kitten because the top of your hair looks like cat ears, and the long part that trails down your back looks like a cat tail."

Hilary blushed when she suddenly remembered Kai's fetish with cats.

"Awww, how come I get a nickname but you don't?" Hilary complained.

"What do you want to call me?" Kai asked.

Hilary thought for a moment then smiled, "If I'm your kitten, then you're my prince."

Kai chuckled, "Fair enough."

"Now c'mon, let's go to bed, my _prince_." Hilary giggled.

"Your wish is my command." Kai said with a smirk.

* * *

Author's Note: Everyone please understand that Kai is not a sex addict, he just feels like other guys are free to have her so he wants to make her his. He is not addicted to sex in any way. So yeah, not much in this chapter, and I'm not really sure what's going to be in the next few chapters. However, I do know that a few other couples will be appearing in this fanfic, try to guess who. ^^ Also, there are some major changes in Kai's and Hilary's relationship, look forward to the next chapter to find out what they are! :3


	13. Chapter 13: Changes For Hilary

Hilary cringed when the sunlight hit her face from beyond the dark curtains. She tried to move but found it impossible due to the fact that Kai's arms were tightly around her waist and had no intention of letting go. She smiled at him then lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"C'mon Kai," She said, "It's time to get up."

He groaned and pulled her closer to him, "I don't want to."

Hilary laughed, "You're just like a little kid."

She felt Kai smirk against her neck, "Oh yeah, would a little kid do this?"

Hilary moaned when Kai started kissing her neck, nibbling it a little as he did so.

"I doubt a little kid would do something like this." Kai mumbled as he licked her neck.

Hilary giggled from Kai's touch but quickly regained her senses when she realized the time. She bolted up and her eyes flew to the clock. It had already been an hour and a half since practice started at the dojo. She grabbed Kai's muscular arm and pulled him up.

"We have to get ready!" Hilary yelled, pointing toward the clock.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Can't we just skip practice today?"

Hilary shook her head, "I just became a new member on the team, I don't want the guys' first impression of me to be a bad one! I've already skipped too many practices!"

Kai groaned then slipped off the bed and stretched, "Fine, fine, you can have the bathroom first."

"Thanks." Hilary said quickly before she bolted into the small bathroom.

She immediately examined herself in the mirror. Everything seemed to be in place, no pimples or blemishes, no crust in her eyes, nothing unwanted in her teeth or nose. She then examined her hair, front and back, and found out that it _did_ look like a cat's ears and tail. She giggled at the thought that she resembled Kai's fetish.

"_I'll have to use it against him one day._" She thought, though, she giggled aloud.

Kai must've heard it because she heard him ask from the bedroom, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" She called.

She flattened down her hair with her hands and brushed it a little with Kai's comb. She then found an un-opened toothbrush in one of the drawers; she opened it, squeezed some toothpaste on it, and began brushing her teeth. She did so for a few minutes until she was sure her mouth was germ free. She heard a knock on the door.

"Are you done?" Kai asked from the other side of the door.

Hilary spit into the sink so she could talk, "Yeah, I'll be right out."

She rinsed her mouth and wiped it off before opening the bathroom door and seeing Kai standing there, dressed in his usual attire, scarf, triangles, and all.

"Sorry I took so long," She apologized, "But I have to make myself look pretty for you."

Kai smirked, "Don't worry, you're already sexy enough."

Hilary blushed, but then caught her senses and stood aside so Kai could enter the bathroom.

"Don't bother taking too long," She said with a small smirk, "You look sexy enough already."

He smirked at her then closed the bathroom door behind him.

Hilary rummaged around in her pocket until she pulled out her small, orange beyblade. She sat down on the massive bed and examined it.

"_You sure have changed my life, Dominic._" She thought to her bitbeast.

"_I did nothing; you were the one that changed your own life._" Dominic relied.

"_How so?_" Hilary asked.

"_Well for one, __**you**__ were the one that bought your own beyblade, plus, __**you**__ were the one that confessed your feelings to Kai._" She told her.

Hilary shrugged, "_Yeah, I guess so, but __**you**__ were the one that told me I was going to marry Kai._"

"_**You**__ would've done that on your own,_" She told her, "_I was just the first one to tell you._"

She stared at the nine-tailed fox on the bitchip in the middle of her blade, "_I still can't believe it, I'm going to marry Kai._"

"_It has always been destiny, it shouldn't surprise you._" Dominic said.

"_Yeah, I guess you're right._" Hilary said.

At that moment, Kai exited the bathroom. He eyed her, noticing that she was looking at her beyblade.

"Is something wrong with it?" He asked.

Hilary shook her head, "No, everything's fine."

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her.

She nodded and stood up, "Let's go."

They didn't hurry to get to the dojo; the weather was too nice to hurry. So they took in what time they had to act like a couple. They held hands and smiled at eachother every once in a while. Everyone who passed them stared at them in awe. They looked like the perfect couple, both very attractive and happy. Sadly, they reached the dojo too soon, so their little walk had to end. They walked through the gates but did not hear any beyblades spinning, or boys shouting. All they saw was Grandpa, doing his normal stretches.

"Yo, homedogs, a bit late aren't ya?" He grunted as he managed to do a squat.

"Hey Grandpa, where is everybody?" Hilary asked.

"They're not here." He told her.

"Where are they?" Kai asked.

"They had to move practice to the beach. The backyard wasn't big enough." Grandpa told him.

"What do you mean it wasn't big enough?" Kai asked.

"You didn't hear?" Grandpa asked, "All of the teams from the BBA came to see you beyblade, Hils."

"Everyone?" Hilary gasped, "But why would they come for me?"

"Kenny told everyone that you were really good at beyblading, so everyone wanted to come see." Grandpa told her.

Hilary's body started shaking, "I can't...I can't beyblade in front of everyone. I'll mess up; I'll look like an idiot!"

Kai took her hand in his, "Don't worry, you'll do fine."

She stared into his eyes, then smiled, "Thanks Kai."

"You two better hustle down there before everyone thinks you're playing hooky." Grandpa told them.

"Oh, right!" Hilary said before pulling Kai out the gates of the dojo, "Bye Grandpa!"

"Peace out, sister!" Grandpa yelled.

"Hilary! Slow down!" Kai yelled, "You're practically pulling my arm out of its socket!"  
"Sorry Kai, I just want to get there as fast as I can." Hilary told him, pulling him even harder so they could go faster.

They turned the corner of a building and Hilary could see the sparkling waters of the ocean, plus, a _lot_ of people standing on the beach.

"They really came!" Hilary squealed.

Hilary let go of Kai's hand and sprinted toward the beach. She was there a lot faster than she would've been if she had held Kai's hand the entire way there. She stared over the stone wall at the multiple teams on the beach. She counted everyone in her head, she was sure everyone was there. She was even surprised that the Blitzkrieg Boys had shown up. Kai caught up to her soon and was standing next to her, watching over all of the teenaged beybladers.

"I can't believe this is really happening!" Hilary squealed, "Everyone came to watch me!"  
"Good job." Kai said before kissing her on the cheek, "Now get down there and show them what you can do."

Hilary smiled and ran down the stone steps that led to the beach. Everyone immediately noticed her and waved.

"We thought you ditched!" Michael called.

"Sorry, I woke up late!" Hilary apologized.

"Well are you going to show us your moves or what?" Lee asked.

"I can't believe there's going to be another female blader!" Maraiah squealed.

"Go! Girl Power!" Mathilda yelled excitedly.

"So what kind of blade do you have?" Emily asked.

Hilary dug her beyblade out of her pocket and showed it to the crowd. Everyone gasped.

"How did you get such good parts?" Queen gasped.

"She _accidently_ seduced the beyblade shop owner." Ray chuckled.

The boys started roaring with laughter, earning a glare from the girl on their team.

"I—I didn't mean to..." Hilary mumbled.

"I was just kidding, Hilary." Ray laughed.

"O—Oh...right..." Hilary said quietly.

"So are you gonna show us your moves or what?" Spencer asked in an irritated tone.

"Uh...yeah...um...who should I fight first?" Hilary asked.

"I'll fight her!" Ming-Ming suddenly yelled, "I want to show her what a _real_ beyblader can do."

The two girls walked up to the beydish, took out their launchers, locked in their beyblades, and held it out in launching position toward the beydish. Everyone was silent, waiting for the match to begin.


	14. Chapter 14: The Party

"Let it rip!" The two girls shouted as they both pulled back their rip cords in unison and their blades went flying into the dish.

Ming-Ming was quick to launch an attack on Hilary's blade. Venus charged at Dominic, looking like it would be a direct hit. But at the last second, Hilary's beyblade began to glow.

"What?" Ming-Ming gasped.

Venus hit the glowing blade but it wasn't Hilary's beyblade that got blown away, it was Ming-Ming's. Second Venus collided with Dominic, Venus was flown backwards with such immense force that Kenny said it was off the charts. Ming-Ming tried again, just to get thrown down again. But Hilary couldn't rely on defense forever, she had to attack, and that's exactly what she did.

"Dominic!" Hilary yelled, her arm held out, "Spiritual Flame!"

A bright stream of light shot out of Hilary's blade and into the sky. In mere moments, a giant nine-tailed fox was hovering above the bladers, it was Dominic. Her nine tails stretched out and were completely still, until they began to glow. The light got bigger and brighter every second, until finally there was a giant flash. Everyone was blinded, momentarily, even Hilary. However, second everyone got their sight back, they gasped. Ming-Ming's beyblade was in the sand, thirty yards away from the beydish. Everyone kept staring at Dominic, then at Venus who lay in the hot sand, they were speechless. Kenny was the first one to say anything.

"That was amazing!" He yelled, "How did you do that?"

Hilary shrugged and gave him a sheepish smiled. Ming-Ming ran to go pick up her beyblade, she examined it and her jaw dropped open.

"There are so many dents!" Ming-Ming whined.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Anything can be fixed with new beyblade parts."

"I want to fight her next!" Michael yelled.

"No, I'm going next!" Lee announced.

"Guys! Calm down, Hilary can pick her next opponent!" Kenny yelled.

Everyone immediately stared at Hilary, waiting for her answer.

"W—Well...um...I..." Hilary mumbled quietly.

"Man, with everyone wanting to challenge Hilary we might as well have a party." Tyson commented.

"Hey, that's a great idea." Max said.

"Yeah, we could have a beyblading party. We could have food and drinks and anyone can challenge anyone to a beybattle while the party is going on." Ray added.

"I'm up for it." Miguel said.

"Just be sure to have good food." Mariam added.

Before Hilary could say anything else, boys were carrying in tables and food while girls were setting up stereos and getting the music ready, some teams were even helping to make a bonfire. Hilary looked around in confusion as there were cheers and laughter in the air. There was a sudden loud noise which made Hilary jump, she looked over at the stereo and noticed that the girls had gotten it working; some people were already starting to dance.

"So when are you going to fight me?" Hilary heard someone say in a flirty tone, she looked over and saw Raul, smirking at her.

"I—I...uh..." Hilary tried to say.

"Leave her alone, Raul! She doesn't want to have to deal with your bullshit right now!" Julia yelled at her brother as she pulled him away from the confused brunette.

Hilary started to look around once more. People were already battling while others watched, some were dancing, some were eating, and some were flirting. Hilary couldn't help but giggle when she saw Mariah getting flustered due to Ray asking her to dance. Hilary was starting to loosen up, she shrugged.

"_If it's going to happen I might as well embrace it._" She thought.

She walked over to one of the tables and grabbed a cup of coke and started gulping it down. She looked over and saw Tyson and Daichi having an eating contest while Mariam timed them. Hilary would normally stop this kind of a party but now she didn't really care, so she shrugged and let it slide. However, she almost dropped her drink when she heard a high pitched noise and then a large boom followed by some crackling noises. Hilary looked over and saw the members of the Barthez Battalion lighting up some fireworks. They lit another one, there was another loud boom, others started to join them. Hilary finished off her coke, grabbed a few chips then walked over to the stone wall and leaned against it so she could watch the matches going on in the beydish. Right now it was Eddy vs. Aaron; it was an even match, neither of the boys showed any sign of giving in.

Hilary smiled, "_It's so cool how they're so determined to win this small little game._"

She felt so carefree as she scanned the party for people having fun, or some activities that she might try, but her smile turned into a frown and a chill ran down her side when her eyes fell on the Blitzkrieg Boys. They were standing alone, as always, tall and fierce. Their team had always scared Hilary, they were never very social so she took them to be dangerous, and because they all had scary faces they weren't very popular either. Hilary stiffened when Tala noticed her looking at them and they locked eyes. Tala was the one that scared Hilary the most, even when she visited him in the hospital with her team, he still looked like he could bolt up right and choke the life out of someone just with his stare. The red haired teen began to walk toward her, her body stiffened. She didn't know what to do, her body couldn't move as the Russian teenager came closer and closer. Her knees began to shake when he finally reached her. He said nothing, he just eyed her, looking her up and down, until he finally spoke.

"Kai picked a good one." He said.

"Wh—What?" Hilary stuttered.

He took a step closer to her, "Out of all of the girls in the BBA I must say you're probably the sexiest."

Hilary blushed, "T—Tala..."

He quickly darted his eyes around, almost to make sure no one was watching him, then he backed Hilary up to the wall and planted his hands above her head.

"You seem too innocent though." Tala commented, staring deep into her eyes.

"Wh—What?" Hilary asked.

He got his face closer to hers, "You haven't done it with him yet, have you?"

Hilary blushed, "Well...um...no..."

"Tch," Tala said, "Leave it to Kai to get the innocent one."

Hilary couldn't speak; her words were caught in her throat. Tala's face was too close to hers.

"Listen, if you stay a little girl forever, Kai's not going to want you anymore." Tala told her.

Hilary's eyes widened.

"Let's face it, if you don't become a woman, he'll throw you out like trash." He said coldly.

Hilary's heart stopped when he said that.

He smirked at her then licked his lips; he got his face so close to hers that their lips were only inches apart.

"I could make you a woman." He told her, "I could take that innocence away from you."

Hilary blushed and her heart started up again at an alarming speed.

He gently bit down into her neck, causing Hilary to moan.

"Whenever you want it, call me up, my number is in Kai's phone." He whispered huskily before licking her neck, "Now be a good girl and don't tell Kai about this, okay? If you do, I'll have to punish you."

He kissed her neck one more time before he lowered his hands from above her head and turned on his heel.

Hilary slid down the wall and onto the sand when Tala walked away and went back to his group. She tried to make her heart rate go down but it seemed impossible. She started to dart her eyes around, looking desperately for Kai, but he was no where to be found.

"Typical Kai," Hilary mumbled, "He hates parties, he would never go to one!"

Hilary blushed when she felt the bit mark on her neck that Tala left. She groaned when she remembered what he said: _"Now be a good girl and don't tell Kai about this, okay? If you do, I'll have to punish you."_

Hilary blushed when she remembered Tala telling her that he could make her a woman, but then frowned when she remembered him saying that Kai would throw her out if she didn't become a woman soon.

She hugged her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, "_Is that true? Would Kai really do that?_"

"_Don't listen to him, Mistress! He's lying!_" Dominic tried to tell her.

Hilary sighed, "_I really don't know what to believe anymore._"

"Hilary!" Hilary heard someone call, she looked up and saw Maraiah waving to her from a group of people surrounding the fireworks and firecrackers, "C'mon, help up light some of these!"

"O—Oh, okay!" She called before she stumbled up from the sand and ran over to join her friends in the fun activity.

* * *

Author's Note: So yeah, kind of a short chapter. But _ooooh _the **drama**! I just **had** to put a fight over Hilary in here, it was a **must**! So what do you think will happen? Will Kai ever find out about this little incident? Look forward to the next chapter to find out! ^^


	15. Chapter 15: Moving In

Hilary shivered and placed her hands closer to the massive fire in the middle of the beach.

"Someone get some more wood!" Julia called, "It's not big enough!"  
"I'll get it." Raul said as he ran over to the large pile of wood near the food table.

"Good job on the bonfire, guys." Rick commented.

"Thanks." Maraiah replied.

Hilary looked around the bonfire and noticed that some of the people had already gone home.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Hilary asked.

Mathilda flipped open her cell phone and checked, "It's about 10:00 PM."

Hilary stood up, "I should probably be heading home now."

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Ray asked.

Hilary shook her head, "I have to get home or my parents will worry, I've already lost their trust."

Hilary heard a collage of "bye's" and "see ya's" as she climbed the stone steps. She turned around and waved at them before disappearing onto the street. She started shivering; her body temperature had dropped drastically when she got away from the fire. Hilary jumped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and someone whispering in her ear.

"Hey there, kitten." Kai whispered huskily.

Hilary blushed, "H—Hi, Kai..."

Kai held out a jacket with a fur interior in front of her, she realized it was for her.

"Th—Thanks." Hilary stuttered at she slipped into the designer coat.

"How was the party?" He asked.

Hilary opened her mouth to tell him about what a blast she had, but then closed it when she remembered her encounter with Tala.

"It was...it was fun..." She mumbled.

"You don't sound so sure about that." He said, "Did something happen?"

Hilary shook her head, "No, nothing happened. I just want to go home."

Kai shrugged, "Okay then, let's go."

He took her hand in his and started to go in the opposite direction of her house.

"Um, Kai..." She said, pointing in the other direction, "My house is that way."

He shook his head and smiled, "Yeah, that was the direction to your _old_ house, your _new_ house is this way."

Hilary stared at him in confusion, "What do you mean my _new _house?"

"Oh, I went to your parent's house while the party was going on. I told them about our situation and how we're destined to be together. Your mom thought it was romantic and thought it was a good idea for you to move in with me, your dad nearly killed me though." Kai explained with a little chuckle.

"You did _what_!?" She screeched.

Kai laughed, "Don't worry, it'll be great. If we're going to live together later on in life anyway, we might as well start now."

Hilary blushed at the thought of her and Kai waking up each morning to eachother's side. The heat was quickly knocked out of her when a cold wind blew past the two teenagers.

"C'mon, let's get you home." Kai said in a concerning tone.

"I'm fi—whoa!" Hilary couldn't even finish her sentence due to Kai holding her close to him before picking her up bridal style and carrying her off, "K—Kai...what if someone see us?"

Kai smiled, "Don't worry; I'll only take back roads so there's no danger of that."

Hilary blushed when Kai pulled her even closer to him to make sure she was warm. He carried her all the way home.

When they reached the apartment, Kai took her to the bedroom to show her where her clothes and other items were.

"Where did you get these?" Hilary asked, though, it was a stupid question. He got them from her room, where else?

Kai chuckled, "Your mom drove them over here while you were still at the party."

Hilary looked over and saw Kai's scarf on the bedside table, she grabbed it and pressed it to her cheek.

"Thanks for giving me this." She commented sweetly.

"No problem, though, you're supposed to wear it around your ne—what's that?" Kai asked when he noticed the small, red mark on Hilary's neck.

She realized what he was talking about and quickly covered it up, "N—Nothing...a bug just bit me, that's all."

Kai got closer, "It looks to big to be a bug bite, move your hand and let me look at it."

"No!" Hilary yelped and scurried to the other end of the bed, "Wh—What if it's a rash? I—I don't want you getting sick."

"I'll deal," He said, "Now let me look at it, it might be something serious."

Hilary shook her head, "Please Kai, I'm fine."

Kai let out an irritated sigh, "Fine, but if it doesn't go away in a couple of days I'm going to have to call the doctor."

Hilary sighed in relief, knowing that the mark would fade by that time. However, her face turned deep red when she looked up and discovered Kai stripping out of his clothing. She wanted to look away but she couldn't. Sure she had seen all of the boys getting changed before, and yes they were all hot to look at, but Kai had the best body out of all of them. She couldn't help but stare at his muscular arms and his toned chest. His auburn eyes flashed over to her and noticed her watching him.

He smirked, "You like what you see?"

Hilary quickly dragged her eyes away from the beautiful form that stood before her, "S—Sorry..."

Her grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, "Don't look away, it's not wrong. I'm your future husband; you're allowed to look at me."

Hilary averted her eyes from staring at Kai's chest, "But not when we're this age...it's inappropriate."

Kai gave one, short laugh, "No, _this_ is inappropriate."

Before Hilary could say anything, Kai crashed his lips down on hers. It was a hot kiss, a very, _very_ hot kiss. He pinned her wrist down on the mattress and got on top of her. Hilary wanted him to stop so he wouldn't get carried away, but found it difficult with Kai's muscular chest pressed up against hers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and started exploring around, Hilary moaned against his mouth. One of his hands left her wrist and started traveling down her body, mounding it against every curve he could find. Hilary couldn't help but moan and throw back her head in pleasure. Kai took this as permission to continue, he started grinding his body against hers while he continued to kiss her. Hilary's breathing stopped when he began to do this, she immediately pushed him off. He knew right away what he had done.

"Hilary! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, honest!" Kai apologized in a rushed tone.

Hilary sat up, "I know, I know, I don't blame you."

Kai sighed and hugged her, "I'm trying my best not to take your body, I really am."

Hilary hugged him back, "I know, it's not your fault."

Kai pulled away, "Maybe I should sleep on the couch again..."

"No!" Hilary suddenly yelled as she, unknowingly, grabbed on to Kai's arm.

Kai seemed taken aback by this action, and quickly shifted her off.

"But what if I try to do something again?" He asked, concerned, "What if I kiss you and I won't be able to stop?"

Hilary smiled at him, "I trust you, Kai."

Kai grasped Hilary's shoulders and she could tell they were shaking.

"Am I going to have to deal with this my entire life? Am I going to have to fight for control whenever I'm with you?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Kai..." Hilary started to say, but was interrupted by her wise bitbeast.

"_Tell him not to worry,_" Dominic said, "_Tell him that he'll only be like this at the beginning. Later on in life he'll have more control._"

Hilary nodded and did as her bitbeast told her, "Dominic told me that you're only like this now, when we're older you'll have more control over wanting my body."

Kai began to look hopeful; Hilary did too, until Dominic spoke once more.

"_Well, I guess I should've explained it better. He'll have more control later in life, but he'll only gain this control __**after**__ he gets you pregnant._" Dominic said.

Hilary's breathing stopped, and Kai began to look worried when he saw her expression.

"Hilary?" He asked desperately, "Hilary? Please tell me what's wrong!"

"Kai..." Hilary's voice was shaky, "Dominic just told me something else..."

Kai cupped her face with his hands and stared deep into her eyes, "Tell me."

"She said your urge for my body won't stop until you get me pregnant." Hilary choked out.

Kai stopped breathing, and his body became very still.

* * *

Author's Note: _Drama_! _Oh_, how I **love** the drama! Lol, so yeah, things are going to be a bit more difficult for Hilary now. On one end she's got Tala who had forbidden her to tell Kai about their little "encounter," and on the other end she's got Kai who can't control his lust for her. Poor Hilary! Anyway, in the next chapter I'll explain why Kai is the only guys who acts this way toward his "mate." So look forward to the next chapter to find out what happens next in Hilary's drama case! ^_^


	16. Chapter 16: Control

"Damn it!" Kai suddenly yelled.

"Kai..." Hilary said quietly, "It's okay, you..."

"No, it's _not_ okay, Hilary!" He yelled, "Don't you understand!? This'll never stop! I'm going to have to stay away from you until we get married and you finally decide you want to have a kid!"

"Kai...it can't be that bad..." Hilary started.

Kai made a small sound that almost sounded like a whimper, "But it _is_, Hilary. You have no idea how much I want your body, how much I want to be the man to make you mine. This is torture for me."

Hilary looked down in sadness, "_But why? Why is Kai the only boy who acts this way? Who wants me so bad?_"

Dominic gladly answered, "_He's matured faster than the other ones. You see, the other boys can be immature and irresponsible. Kai has already passed his maturing faze, causing him to act more like his god-like ancestor. Therefore, he is already at the stage of 'aging' that he wants to make you his own._"

Hilary sighed, "Oh Kai..."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Dominic told me that you're the only boy who wants his 'mate's' body so bad because you're so mature." Hilary answered.

Kai groaned, "Damn it, the only reason I want you so bad now is because I'm mature?"

Hilary nodded, Kai sighed.

"I'll go sleep on the couch." Kai said, "Hilary, just to be safe, lock the door."

Hilary giggled, "Do you think you're going to sleepwalk in here and rape me?"

Hilary's laughter stopped when she saw the serious expression on Kai's face. Obediently, she locked the door after Kai left the room and went to go sleep on the couch in the living room. She curled up into Kai's bed and sighed.

"_This bed seems so big and empty without Kai in it._" Hilary thought.

"_Well at least he's sleeping in a separate room,_" Dominic said, "_If he slept with you, he might see the mark that Tala gave you._"

Hilary blushed when she remembered Tala giving her the red mark on her neck.

"_What was with him!?_" Hilary screamed in thought, "_Why did he do that!? He had a bitbeast, why isn't he going after his 'mate'?_"

"_Ehem,_" Dominic said, demanding Hilary's attention, "_I could explain that._"

"_Please do._" Hilary said.

"_Well, you know how I told you about your ancestors and such?_" Dominic asked.

Hilary nodded.

"_Well,_" She continued, "_I forgot to tell you about another god. His name was Bacchus; he was the god of wine and such, anyway. Even though Ogoun and your ancestor, Artemis, were married, Bacchus wanted Artemis for himself. He would constantly seduce her and try to show her affection. This did get him a few beatings from Ogoun when he finally caught him. Anyway, Bacchus is Tala's ancestor, and since you all have the same relationships as your ancestors, it's instinct for him to try to seduce you, it's natural for him._"

"_So he's going to __**continue**__ to do that sort of stuff to me!?_" Hilary asked.

"_I'm afraid so._" Dominic replied.

Hilary groaned, "_Great...maybe I should go tell Kai about this._"

"_What's the point of having two friends turn on eachother? We shouldn't let history repeat itself._" Dominic said.

"_But this is __**really**__ important; don't you think Kai should know?_" Hilary asked.

"_It will settle its self out eventually._" Dominic said, "_Now go to bed, you need your sleep._"

Hilary sighed and did as she was told. She closed her eyes and slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

She was awoken the next morning with a loud knocking on the door.

"Hilary?" She heard Kai ask from the other end of the door, "Are you up?"

Hilary sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes sleepily, "Yeah, I'm up."

"Come out to the kitchen, I have breakfast ready for you." He said.

Hilary looked at the door curiously, "_Kai can cook?_"

She slipped out of bed, grabbed a robe, and left the bedroom. The smell of pancakes and eggs filled her nose the moment she opened the door. She scurried over to the counter to see if her smelling senses were correct, they were. Nearly ten pancakes and twenty eggs covered the kitchen counters. Hilary had no idea Kai had been cooking this long.

"I didn't know which type of pancake you liked." Kai explained quickly, "So I made two of each type I could find, if you found one you liked you could have another. I have chocolate chip, blueberry, nuts, low-fat, and whole milk."

"Wow..." Hilary said as she pulled her eyes away from the mountain of pancakes and rested them on the plateau of eggs.

"Um..." Kai have a shy smile, "Tyson told me once that you liked scrambled eggs, so I made a lot. But if you don't like them that's okay, you can throw them out, it won't hurt my feelings."

"I may _have_ to throw some of this stuff out." Hilary said, "You may have made too much."

Kai sighed, "I know, I'm sorry."

Hilary shook her head, "No, it's okay, I'm sure it's delicious. I'm just not sure if it's too much for two people."

"Well," He said, "One person, I have to go."

Hilary raised an eyebrow, "Where?"

He put a finger to his lips, "It's a secret."

Hilary rolled her eyes, "C'mon, you can tell me."

He shook his head, "Nope, if I tell you now, it'll ruin the surprise."

Hilary groaned, "I _hate_ secrets."

Kai chuckled, "Don't worry; I'll be back in a couple of hours. Count yourself lucky, there's no practice today so you can lounge around the apartment, watch TV, and do whatever the hell you want."

Hilary grabbed a plate and a fork, "Woo-hoo..."

Kai laughed and ruffled her hair, "C'mon, be more enthusiastic."

She raised the pitch of her voice, "Whoo-_hoooo_."

Kai laughed harder, "That's my girl."

She stuffed a piece of chocolate chip pancake in her mouth and swallowed it down, "So can you give me an estimate of when you'll be back?"

Kai thought for a moment, "Maybe six, six-thirty at the latest."

Hilary nearly choked on the piece of pancake in her mouth, "S—Six-thirty!?"

She darted her eyes to the clock, it only read 10:00 AM.

Kai rubbed the back of his head, "I have a lot to do. Don't worry about it; it'll be worth it in the end."

Hilary raised an eyebrow, "_What could he be scheming?_"

"Anyway," Kai said, "I oughta be going now."

Hilary looked sad, "You can't have at least _one_ pancake with me?"

He shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry; I wish I could, but I have to go."

Hilary sighed, "Fine, go on then."

"I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise." He said.

He leaned in to kiss her on the forehead, but pulled away before he could.

"I don't think a kiss on the forehead could lead to hot and heavy sex." Hilary said.

"I don't want to take that chance." Kai said, "I don't want to hurt you."

Hilary blushed at Kai's will to protect her.

Kai walked over to the door and grabbed a black suit case before turning the door knob and opening it slightly.

"Goodbye, my prince." Hilary said sweetly.

He smiled at her, "See ya later, kitten."

He closed the door behind him and Hilary could hear his footsteps fading as he walked down the hall. She began to consume her chocolate filled breakfast once more, but stopped when the door rang. She looked up curiously, then rolled her eyes.

"_Kai must've forgotten something._" She thought.

She hopped off the bar stool and walked over to the door. She opened it but her eyes widened when she noticed that the figure standing in front of her was not Kai Hiwatari.

"Tala!" Hilary gasped.


	17. Chapter 17: Invasion

"Hey there, sexy." He said in a husky tone.

"Wh—What are you doing her?" Hilary asked.

"Is it _so_ wrong that I wanted to see you?" He said with a smirk.

"Seeing me in one thing....but," Hilary started.

Tala took a step toward her, forcing her to step back into the apartment. He closed the door behind him, and locked it.

"So did you do it with him?" He asked.

It took a moment for Hilary to understand what he meant, "N—No..."

He sighed, "Even after our little chat yesterday you still didn't let Kai take your virginity..."

"What if I still _want_ my virginity!?" Hilary suddenly shouted.

Tala tried his best to hold back his laughter, "I've never heard of a girl that wants to _keep _her virginity."

"Well I do!" Hilary yelled.

Tala's tongue ran over his lips, "I _love_ the innocent kind."

Hilary blushed, "Wh—What?"

He took a few more steps toward her, backing her up to the couch.

"I love to take the innocence away from girls like you." He whispered huskily in her ear, causing her to shiver.

His hands started running up her body, feeling all of her curves, Hilary blushed madly at this.

"Stop it!" Hilary choked, trying to grab Tala's hands so she could rip them off of her body.

Tala had no intention of obeying her. Instead her grabbed one of her wrist and _threw_ her. Her body fell onto the couch with a loud thud. Before she could move away, Tala had climbed on top of her.

"Get off of me!" She yelled.

Tala said nothing, he just stared at her with lustful eyes, and Hilary knew why.

"_I have to tell him!_" She thought to herself.

Hilary opened her mouth to speak but never could. Tala had crashed his mouth down on hers and started kissing her aggressively. Hilary was stunned for a moment, her body couldn't move, she didn't know what was happening. However, when she realized what was happening, her body started moving around wildly in futile attempts to push the red-headed Russian off of her. He completely laid down on her, making it so she couldn't move. He lunged his tongue into her mouth and started exploring around. Hilary moaned, but cursed herself for it.

"Don't worry, baby." He said as he moved his mouth from her lips, down to her neck, "I'll make you feel _really_ good _all_ over."

Hilary moaned when his tongue made a long trail down her neck. She could feel his hands leaving her waist and traveling upward. Her heart skipped two beats when he grabbed one of her breast.

"Don't touch me there!" She yelled.

He snickered and began to massage her nipple. She moaned loudly.

"Please Tala, you have to listen." She gasped, "The only reason you're doing this is because your ancestor is controlling you."

He stared at her with a funny look on his face, "Are you drunk?"

She shook her head, "You have to listen to me, this is really important!"

Tala laid there and listened to Hilary's lengthy explanation about the gods and their ancestors. He seemed to be a good listener, though, Hilary did have to stop and yell at him a few times when he began to feel her up.

"So that's it." Hilary finished.

He sighed, "Well that _would_ explain how we all got bitbeast."

"Great, now that you understand could you please _GET OFF OF ME_!?" Hilary yelled.

He looked at her with a kind of sympathetic look, and for a moment Hilary thought he would actually listen to her. Tala was thinking about obeying her, but then started to notice her body again. How her clothes hugged tightly to her curves. How her shirt was halfway pulled up from when he felt her up before and you could see the very bottom of her white bra. He looked her up and down then smirked and licked his lips.

"I don't want to." He said seductively.

"Tala, I am giving you **five** _seconds_ to get off of me." She said seriously.

He sighed, "Fine, but I get to do one more thing before I do."

She raised an eyebrow, "And what's that?"

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Instantly, Hilary raised her knee and hit him right where it hurts.

Tala let out a small whimper and immediately bent over in pain.

"You bitch." He hissed.

"You deserved it!" She said.

He began cussing in Russian under his breath while he breathed in and out. Hilary immediately took this chance to get up and away from him. After a few minutes Tala had regained himself and looked over at the brunette standing on the other side of the room.

"Have you told Kai about this?" He asked.

"About you seducing me or about your ancestor seducing my ancestor?" She asked.

"Both." He replied.

She shook her head, "Dominic thinks it's a bad idea to tear apart two friends."

"Tell her I said thanks." He said.

"_You're welcome._" Dominic's voice echoed in Hilary's thoughts.

"I can't even think of a time that Kai and I haven't been friends." He said, "We've been with eachother forever. We helped eachother when we were both abused in the abbey. I couldn't imagine life without him."

For a moment, Hilary began to feel sorry for the man who almost raped her.

"I must be some piece of work," He said, "Kai's my best friend and here I am messing around with his girl."

"You can't help it!" Hilary said quickly.

"I wish I could." He said, "I feel bad for having these thoughts about you."

Hilary blushed when he said that he had "thoughts" about him.

"_Does he really think about me that way?_" Hilary thought to herself.

Tala stood up from the couch and walked over to her, "I'm gonna go for a walk to try to clear my head. Don't tell Kai about this."

Hilary nodded, "Don't worry, I won't."

To Hilary's surprise, Tala wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace.

"I love you, Hilary." He whispered into her ear.

Hilary's eyes widened when he said those words.

"Kai's lucky to have you." He said, "I wish I was that lucky."

Before Hilary could say a single word, Tala let go of her and walked toward the door.

"Goodbye, Hilary." He said before quietly leaving the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Hilary stood very still for a long time, sometimes finding it hard to breathe.

"_Is what he said true?_" Hilary thought to her bitbeast, "_Does he really love me?_"

"_He does._" Dominic told her, "_If I know one thing, it's relationships. Tala is head over heels in love with you._"

Hilary collapsed onto the couch, "_This is all happening so fast._"

"_I know this is overwhelming for you, Mistress. But you'll learn to live with it, Artemis did._" Dominic said.

The brunette sighed, "_I wish I didn't have to deal with this._"

"_Don't worry,_" Dominic said, "_I'll be with you every step of the way._"

Hilary glanced up at the clock, "Kai won't be home for a few hours, might as well finish off breakfast."

She glanced over at the continent of pancakes and eggs, then groaned. She dragged herself over there and ate as much as she could shove down, she threw the rest out. For the rest of the time that Kai was away Hilary either watched TV or slept. Days without practice, or Kai, were boring for her.

Hilary shot up from the couch when she heard the door opening; her eyes darted over there and saw Kai emerging from the hall.

"Kai!" Hilary squealed before running up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

The first thing she noticed was the suit he had on.

"What's with the fancy clothes?" She asked.

He smiled at her, "I bought you some too."

He held up a bag with the name of a famous designer company on it. Hilary peered inside and saw a dazzling red dress.

"Oh my god!" She squealed, "It's beautiful! But...what is it for?"

Kai smiled, "We're going on a date."

* * *

Author's Note: Soooo, Kai is about to go out on a fancy date with Hilary ^^ But that might be a problem if Hilary's guilt about Tala is dragging her down. And how is Tala's obsession with her going to progress? I can tell you this, I have big plans for that relationship later. But yeah, Kai still hasn't figured out yet, making the drama build. How many chapters will go by before he finally finds out? Look forward to the next chapter to see! :3


	18. Chapter 18: Hilary Compared

Hilary pulled her dress up and pulled the straps over her shoulders. She peered at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but stare at the beautiful red dress that she had just changed into. It had to have cost at least seven hundred dollars. Kai spoiled her too much, or it must've been a special occasion.

She stepped out of bedroom and saw Kai waiting for her at the door. He stared at her, then a smirk appeared on his face.

"I had no idea it would look _that_ sexy on you." He said in a seductive tone.

Hilary blushed, "Wh—Why did you get me this dress?"

"So it would reflect your beautiful, ruby eyes." He said with a smile.

"W—Well...where are we going that it would require me to wear a formal dress?" Hilary asked.

He smiled, "It's a secret."

Hilary groaned, "_Kai_, you know how I hate secrets."

He chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll find out soon."

"_Please_ tell me I don't have to walk wherever we're going." Hilary said.

Kai shook his head, "I have a limousine parked out front."

"A _limo_!?" Hilary gasped.

She ran over to the window and pulled back the blinds, she peered down below to the streets, and sure enough, a long, black vehicle waited patiently outside of the apartment building.

"This is so amazing!" She gasped, "I've never been in a limo before!"

Kai raised an eyebrow, "Really? They're not that exciting."  
Hilary grabbed the designer purse that came with the dress then wrapped her arms around Kai's right arm.

"Let's go!" She said excitedly.

He seemed confused of why she was so excited, but he decided to go with it, since his motive was to make her night wonderful. They took the elevator down to the lobby then rushed out to the limo so they wouldn't be in the cold for so long. Kai opened the door for her and Hilary slid in, Kai followed her. The driver pressed on the gas pedal and the car immediately went forward. Hilary took this time to examine the limo in its utter greatness. She gasped and squealed at every little thing she found. She found champagne bottles under the seats, and coke cans in the mini refrigerator. She especially had fun with the buttons that made the window to the driver's seat go up and down.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Kai chuckled at the brunette girl constantly pressed the buttons on the ceiling of the limousine.

"This is so cool!" She gasped.

"We haven't even reached the restaurant yet." Kai laughed.

Hilary raised an eyebrow, "Restaurant."

"Oops," He said, "I guess I ruined the surprise."

Hilary stared at him with sparkling eyes, "What restaurant is it?"

Kai laughed, "Sorry, but you wouldn't know it, it's in the high district of the city."

Hilary peered out the window and could see he was right. They were passing expensive restaurants, professional theaters, and all of the cars of the road were European, and were something only an _extremely_ rich person could own. Hilary began to feel nervous, she clenched her dress with her shaky hands, Kai noticed this.

"What's wrong?" He asked, placing a hand on hers.

"I feel....unwanted, like I don't belong." She mumbled.

"Of course you belong." Kai tried to tell her.

"Everyone here is rich; I'm the only middle-class girl." She said, "I feel like an outcast."

Kai began to look at her with worried eyes, "You're not an outcast, you fit in fine."

Hilary sighed, "Sure I may _look_ high-class, but I'm not."

Kai cupped her face with his hands and forced her to look at him.

"You aren't middle-class anymore, Hilary." He said, "If you are to be my wife, then you are high-class by marriage standards."

"M—M—Marriage?" Hilary stuttered the word. She had nearly forgotten that Kai was to be her future husband, and she was to be the future queen of Russia.

"I know it's a bit rash to _already _be calling you my wife when we haven't even married yet, but I feel like I must, like you're already my bride." Kai said as he stared deep into her eyes.

Hilary blushed, "K—Kai..."

The car stopped, the couple looked out the window and saw that they were parked in front of the restaurant. In mere moment, the door to the backseat was opened by their driver.

Kai held out his hand, "Shall we?"  
Hilary nodded and took it. Kai helped her out of the limousine and walked proudly to the door of the restaurant. When they entered the high-class restaurant, Hilary gasped at what she saw. _Everyone_ was in formal clothes, chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling, and there was a piano player in the corner. She began to feel uncomfortable again and started shifting her weight from side to side.

Kai rubbed her shoulder, "It's okay, no one is going to judge you."

"Ah, Mr. Hiwatari, your table is this way." The waiter said as he began walking in between tables, the young couple followed them.

"You reserved our table?" Hilary asked.

"What did you think I was doing all day?" He asked.

Their waiter led them to a private room in the back. Hilary gasped at the high-class room; it looked like only kings could eat there. The waiter sat them down at the round table in the middle of the room and handed them two menus.

"When you're ready to order, please call the front desk." The waiter said, gesturing toward the small intercom on the wall.

"_Wow...they even have their own intercom._" Hilary thought.

The waiter quickly left the room as Kai picked up the menu and began reading. Hilary did the same, though; she was confused about how to read it. All of the words were in French! Kai looked up at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"How can you read this?" She asked.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Didn't you ever take French in school?"  
"No," She said, "We only had English class."

"Oh," Kai said, giving her a sheepish smile, "I didn't know."

"_Damn it!_" Kai thought to himself, "_Now I've made her feel bad because she didn't go to a private, high-class academy like I did!_"

Hilary sighed and put down her menu before grabbing a breadstick and taking a bite out of it.

"I'll just eat these." She said after she swallowed down the bread, "I'm on a diet anyway..."

Kai looked down, now filled with guilt.

"We don't have to stay here if you don't want." He mumbled.

"But don't you have to eat?" She asked as she picked up another breadstick.

He shook his head, "No, it's fine. If you don't feel comfortable here we can go home."

"Are you sure?" Hilary asked.

He nodded his head; he didn't want to embarrass her any further. He had _already_ gone too far with surrounding her with rich people, giving her an expensive dress, taking her to an expensive restaurant, and expecting her to know French like he did.

Hilary stood up, "I feel really bad about this, what about the money you spent on this table?"

Kai stood up as well, "It's fine, nothing too big."

Now it was Hilary's turn to feel guilty, guilty for not being able to fit in with high-class people, guilty about not being up to Kai's standards.

They walked out of the private room then through the restaurant and past the front desk. Kai quickly told the man at the front desk that they were leaving so they would not be ordering. He turned away, and walked with Hilary toward the door.

When they reached Kai's apartment, Hilary immediately went into the bedroom to change into her pajamas. Kai waited for her patiently.

"_You really screwed this one up._" Dranzer said to his master.

"_Shut up._" He thought, irritated.

"_Well you know there's always __**one**__ thing that'll make her feel better._" Dranzer said.

Kai blushed, "_Shut up!_"

"Um...Kai..." A small voice said.

Kai peered up and saw Hilary standing in the doorway of his bedroom. She was wearing an extremely short nightgown that showed most of her thigh. Kai suddenly had the urge to take her, but he held himself back. Though, he couldn't help but stare at her beautiful form. The urge kept getting stronger and stronger; he felt his pants becoming tight, which was not a good sign. He was losing control, Ogoun was taking over him. A smirk appeared on his face, and he took a step near Hilary.

* * *

Author's Note: Uh-Oh...Hilary's in trouble now! XD Anyway, there will be soooo much more to come. Just wait until next chapter, it's gonna be nothing but one big KaiHil moment! Squeeeeee! I can't wait to write it! But I know in the end, Ogoun won't be controlling him, Kai will be doing it on his own, cause he really loves her! ^^ Anyway, look forward to the next chapter! :3


	19. Chapter 19: Kai's Love

"K—Kai!" Hilary gasped as Kai pushed her against the wall and began licking her neck.

"How can one nightgown make you look so sexy?" He whispered seductively.

"M—My mom must've bought it for me, I—I've never seen it before." Hilary stuttered.

He smirked and pressed his body against hers and started rubbing it against her, she moaned at this.

"K—Kai, what are you doing?" Hilary gasped.

"I'm tired of holding back." He said huskily, "I want you now!"

He grabbed her wrist and threw her onto the couch and got on top of her. Hilary blushed at his actions.

"K—Kai! I told you not to do this! It's just Ogoun controlling you!" Hilary tried desperately to tell him.

He didn't listen; he slid his hand under her nightgown and began to move it upwards.

"K—Kai..." Hilary moaned, "St—Stop this..."

"I love you, Hilary." He whispered into her ear.

Hilary shivered and gasped when she remembered Tala saying those exact same words to her. She suddenly had the urge to tell him what happened, but couldn't due to Dominic's advice about not letting history repeat itself. Kai sat up and took his shirt off, Hilary blushed and tried to look away, but Kai grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Don't look away," He told her, "It's alright."

She shook her head, "No, it's not alright! Kai, we can't do this! Remember, you promised me you wouldn't do anything until we were marri..."

Hilary couldn't finish for Kai had crashed his mouth down on hers to shut her up. Hilary tried desperately to push him off of her, but found it useless. Kai started unbuttoning his pants, and Hilary's eyes widened in fright.

She grabbed his shoulder, "Please Kai, don't do this, I'm not ready!"

He smirked and got close to her ear before he whispered, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Fear was overcoming her, tears started to appear on the edge of her eyes.

"P—P—P—Please Kai...D—D—Don't do this..." She begged, sniffing back her tears.

Kai stopped, his hands still, Hilary wasn't even sure if he was breathing. Kai looked into her eyes and saw the small tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"H—Hilary..." Kai gasped, he cupped her face with his hands, "I'm so sorry Hilary, I—I didn't mean to, I—I just wanted you so bad that I..."

His hands started shaking, disgusted with himself for making her cry.

"It's okay, Kai." Hilary said, wiping her tears, "It wasn't your fault, Ogoun was controlling you."

"But he wasn't!" Kai suddenly shouted, "I was doing it on my own!"

Hilary's eyes widened, "What?"

"I—I was doing it on my own, no one was controlling me. I just wanted your body so bad that I..." Kai trailed off.

"Kai! Why were you doing it!? You know I wanted to wait until marriage!" She told him.

"I know, I know," He said, "I just couldn't help myself. You came in with that sexy nightgown on and I..."

Hilary stared at him, waiting for him to finish.

He sighed, "I'm more sorry than you'll ever know."

"Kai..." Hilary said quietly.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"It's too dangerous for me to be around you." He said, "I think you should move back in with your parents."

Hilary's eyes widened and she pulled away so she could stare into Kai's eyes, "No! I want to stay here with you!"

Kai rested both of his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes, "Hilary, I don't want to hurt you. If you stay here any longer I won't be able to control myself."

Hilary wrapped her arms around him and locked her hands together, "I won't go!"

Kai sighed and tried to push her away, "Let go, Hilary! You don't understand what'll happen if you stay!"

"Then take me!" She suddenly yelled.

Kai froze, he stopped breathing, his body became very still. Was he wrong? Did he just hear Hilary say what he thought she said?  
"Wh—What?" He gasped.

"I want to be with you, Kai." She said, "And if that means that you have to get me pregnant then so be it!"

Hilary was even surprised with herself, a few minutes ago she was totally against Kai taking her body before marriage, but at that time the thought of not being with Kai was completely out of her mind.

Kai regained his senses and quickly pushed her away, "No, Hilary!"

"But you said you wanted to!" Hilary argued.

"But _you_ don't." He said, "And if you _don't_, I _won't_."

Hilary pursed her lips; she obviously wasn't going to get to him this way. She decided it was time for the big guns. She got closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck before burying her head in his neck.

"But Hilary wants to stay with Kai-_meow_." She said in a cute tone.

Kai's body stiffened, "Hil—a—ry..."

"Hilary promises she'll be a good girl-_meow_." He said innocently.

Kai's pants began to tighten, he tried to move away from her but she just went with him since her arms were locked around his neck.

"Hilary, please don't do this." He begged.

"Hilary wants Kai to take her-_meow_." She said.

Kai's face began to feel hot; he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I can't take this anymore, _please_ stop." He begged.

"Not until Kai agrees to let Hilary stay with him-_meow_." Hilary said.

Kai rested his head on her shoulder and began breathing in and out.

"Do you know how hard this is for me?" He asked, "I want to protect you but I want your body at the same time."

Hilary laid her head against his and sighed, "I want to be with you, Kai. Please don't push me away."

He pulled her closer to him, "I would never push you away, I love you."

Hilary clenched his shoulders when she once again remembered Tala, guilt flowed through her.

"_Are you sure I can't tell him?_" Hilary asked in thought.

"_Positive._" Dominic said, "_The last thing we need is __**another**__ pair of best friends with amazing beyblading skills fight against eachother._"

Hilary sighed and remembered that Kai and Tyson's friendship had wrecked too...but...they _did_ become friends again.

"_But Tyson and Kai made up; doesn't that mean that Kai and Tala will?_" Hilary asked.

"_It's different._" Dominic said, "_Tala and Kai have been friends since birth, Kai has only known Tyson for a few years. Tala and Kai's bond is deeper, and when something like that is ruined, it can never be put back together again._"

"_But if they're suck good friends then __**of course**__ they would make up._" Hilary argued.

"_It doesn't work like that._" Dominic tried to tell her.

"_I don't believe you!_" Hilary thought, "_I know that Kai and Tala are really good friends, and that they'll forgive eachother for anything the other one has done!_"

"_Hilary, please don't tell him. When Artemis told Ogoun about Bacchus seducing her, there was a war! Please don't let that kind of violence happen again!_" Dominic yelled in thought.  
Hilary rolled her eyes, "_I doubt that two teenage boys would wage war on eachother in modern day Tokyo._"

"_Please..._" Dominic begged, "_Don't tell him._"

"_I'm sorry Dominic; I'm going to have to trust my instincts this time._" Hilary said.

"_Hilary, no!_" Dominic yelled.

Kai pushed Hilary away from him and stood up, "I'll help you pack your things."

He began walking toward the bedroom to gather Hilary's clothing, but Hilary quickly got up and grabbed his arm.

He turned around and looked at her, "What is it?"

"I—I have something to tell you..." She stuttered.

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Promise you won't get mad?" Hilary asked.

He nodded, "I promise."

"Well..." She said, "It's about Tala..."


	20. Chapter 20: Dominic's Control

"I have to tell you something," Hilary said, "It's about Tala."

Kai raised an eyebrow, "Tala? What about him?"

"He...uh...Today he..." Hilary started, but Dominic could _not_ let this happen.

"_No!_" Dominic yelled internally.

Hilary suddenly became stiff, her eyes became faded, she was silent.

"Hilary?" Kai asked, "What's wrong?"

Hilary's eyes changed color from ruby to orange, the eye color of Dominic. Dominic had taken over her body.

She smiled at him, "He just came over to say hi, he said he hadn't seen you in a while and he wanted to hang out."

"Oh," He said, "That's unlike him."

"Maybe he just misses you since you've been away from his team so long." She said.

"Hn," He said, "I'll call him tomorrow. But in the mean time, we have to pack your stuff."

She nodded and stood up before following Kai into the bedroom to help him pack her things.

* * *

"You better stay in the car so her, I mean my dad won't kill you." Hilary said.

Kai nodded, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Hilary replied before heading toward the front door, she could hear the limo's engine starting up before it drove away from the house.

Hilary opened the door and stepped in; she was immediately glomped by her father.

"You're home! Now that nasty man can't hurt you!" Her father cried.

"He was never going to, Dad." She said.

"Do you want me to help you unpack your things?" Her mother asked.

Hilary shook her head, "No, I think I'm just going to go to bed now."

Her parents watched her as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

"_Get out of my body!_" Hilary screamed.

"_Not until you're completely asleep._" Dominic said, "_I can't risk you calling Kai and telling him about Tala._"

"_Why is it so bad if one friendship is wrecked?_" Hilary asked.

"_Because friendship is one of the most important things in the world,_" Dominic said, "_We can't risk losing it._"

"_Are you going to do this for the rest of my life? Whatever happened to the fact that I __**must**__ have a baby with Kai?_" Hilary asked.

"By that time you won't care anymore." Dominic said.

"_But I __**will**__,_" Hilary said, "_Until I tell Kai about Tala, everytime he says 'I love you' to me I'll think of Tala!_"

"_If I have to, I'll control your body while you two make love._" Dominic said.

"_No!_" Hilary argued, "_You can't control my life like this!_"

"_Watch me._" She said.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Dominic called in Hilary's voice as she approached the teenage boys behind the dojo.

"Hey Hils!" Max called.

"Morning." Kenny said.

"How many matches have I missed?" Hilary joked.

"Only three." Ray said.

"Good." She said.

Kai looked at her with concerned eyes then approached her.

"Um, Hilary, about last night..." He began.

"Oh yeah," Hilary said, "Did you ever call Tala?"

"Yeah, he said he never said anything about wanting to hang out. But he started stuttering and saying that you would know what happened. What happened?" He asked.

Dominic look away from him, "Nothing happened, he just came over to say hi."

"You're lying." Kai said.

"I'm not!" She yelled.

That one shout got all of the boys' attention, their eyes flashed toward the yelling couple.

"Why are you lying to me!?" Kai yelled, "What happened when Tala came over!?"

"Nothing!" Dominic screamed.

"Something _did_ happen and you're going to tell me!" Kai yelled.

"Why are you getting so mad!?" Dominic yelled.

"Because I want to know if he did anything with you!" Kai screamed.

Everyone went silent; Dominic stared at him with wide eyes.

Kai looked down at his feet, "I just want to know if he did anything to you..."

"Kai, you're just going to have to trust me, he didn't do anything. Tala must've lied to you to get you nervous." Dominic lied.

Kai sighed, "I don't know who to trust anymore. Whenever you feel like telling me the truth, go ahead."

He walked past Hilary and headed for the beydish where he was to battle Ray.

"_Great! Now he doesn't trust me!_" Hilary screamed at her bitbeast.

"_I'm doing this for your own good._" Dominic told her.

"_**Get out of my body!!!**_" Hilary screamed.

Dominic whimpered and grabbed her head and fell to her knees.

"Hilary? What's wrong?" Ray asked.

"Get out of my body!" She mumbled out loud.

"What?" Tyson said.

She started shaking her head back and forth, "Get out of my mind!"

"Hilary!" Max yelled before rushing to her side, the boys followed.

She quickly stood up and rushed away from them, "I have to go home!"

* * *

Dominic collapsed on Hilary's bed and started twitching.

"_Get out of my body!_" Hilary screamed.

"_I can't, you'll tell!_" Dominic yelled back at her.

"_Get out!!!_" She screamed.

Dominic started gasping for air, her eyes became faded, and they turned color from orange to red. Hilary sat up, grabbed her beyblade and through it to the ground.

"I'm going to fix this once and for all; you will not control my body again!" She yelled before sprinting out the door.

"Hilary?" Her mother asked as she ran down the stairs, "What's wrong?"

"I have to fix something!" She told her mother before bolting out the door.

"_I will fix this, Dominic._" Hilary thought, "_You just wait and see!_"

* * *

Author's Note: This is not one of my best chapters. I really didn't mean to make Dominic a bitch, but I guess it turned out that way *shrugs* Oh well, I'm kinda toying around with the idea of....oops...I probably shouldn't tell you. Anyway, I can tell you this, there will be LOTS of drama in the next chap, I mean LOTS! So look forward to it!


	21. Chapter 21: Tala's Need

Hilary banged her fist against the door of the apartment and waited impatiently with her foot tapping. In a few moments, a red-headed teen opened the door and looked at her.

"Hilary?" Tala asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I want you to tell Kai about what you did." Hilary stated.

"What I did?" He asked.

Hilary rolled her eyes, "Kissing me, touching me, trying to take off my clothes."

Tala blushed, "No way! I would get a kick in the balls and a punch in the face if I told him that!"

"I don't care," Hilary said, "I want him to know!"

"Hilary..." Tala said.

"Take out your phone, call him, and tell him, right _now_!" She demanded.

He wasn't listening to her; he was looking her up and down, eyes clouded with lust. He licked his lips, grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside. He shut the door then slammed her against it and crashed his lips down on hers. He started kissing her aggressively while moving his hands up and down her body.

"T—Talaaaa..." Hilary moaned, "We can't d—do this..."

"I can't help it," He whispered huskily, "You're tempting me too much."

"Tala, no!" Hilary gasped.

He started kissing her jaw as he pressed his body up against hers.

"Tala, stop this!" Hilary choked out.

"I can't," He gasped, "Why do you have to be so irresistible?"

"Tala! You know why you're doing this!" Hilary said urgently, "Don't let Bacchus control you!"

"He isn't controlling me." He gasped.

Hilary's eyes widened, "What?"

Tala pulled away from her and looked deep into her eyes seriously. Before Hilary could say anything, Tala grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the couch. He quickly got on top of her and started pulling his shirt over his head.

Hilary blushed, "D—Don't do this..."

He cupped her face with his hands and leaned down before licking her bottom lip. She moaned, leaving her mouth open for entrance. Tala slipped his tongue inside and started exploring her mouth. Hilary struggled desperately under Tala's body, but it was useless. She blushed madly when she felt Tala get hard down there. She made a small, whimpering noise; Tala immediately stopped and looked deep into her eyes with concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked desperately, "Did I hurt you?"

"Stop this..." She whimpered, tears starting to appear on the edges of her eyes, "I don't want this..."

Tala frowned then buried his face in her neck.

"I want you so bad," He moaned, "Why do you have to love Kai?"

"Tala..." She said.

He pulled up and looked her deep in her eyes.

"Don't fall in love with him," He said, "Fall in love with me."

Hilary's eyes widened at his words, "Wh—What?"

"I'm tired of you being in love with Kai." He said in a weary tone, "I want you to love me..."

"But Tala..." She started.

"I'll do anything!" He suddenly said, "I'll cook for you, I'll buy you anything you want, I'll pleasure you whenever you want, I..."

Tears started pouring down Hilary's cheeks; she looked at him with saddened eyes.

"Hilary?" He asked, "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

Hilary shook her head and wiped away her tears, "No Tala, it's just...I feel terrible that you love me so much and I can't love you back..."

"Then stop loving Kai!" He said.

More tears poured down her cheeks, "I can't, Tala, I can't!"

He pulled her into an embrace and buried his face in her neck.

"_Please_, Hilary." He begged, "If you choose me, you won't regret it."

"I can't, Tala!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Hilary, I want you more than anything in the world." He said, "Please, just be with me."

She sobbed harder into his shoulder blade.

"_I can't take it._" She thought, "_He's so sad, I want to be with him just to make him feel better!_"

"_You mustn't, Mistress!_" Dominic said, "_Your destiny is to be with Kai! You yourself want him more than Tala._"

"_I know, but..._" Hilary trailed off.

Tala cupped her face with his hands and silenced her crying with a kiss. Hilary felt like she couldn't breathe, Tala started kissing her passionately. She placed her hands on his shoulder blades in preparation to push him off, but she froze when she heard a clicking noise. Tala's mouth froze, his eyes flashed open. There was a shifting noise, then the sound of a door opening. The two teenagers lay on the couch, Tala's mouth still pressed against hers, her hands still on his shoulders. Both of their heart races started to pick up. Hilary and Tala slowly dragged their eyes over to the front door.

There, stood Kai Hiwatari, staring at them in shock.

* * *

Author's Note: It's a short chapter but I needed some suspense before the next chapter was released. Be sure to talk about the drama and what you think will happen in the reviews! ^^


	22. Chapter 22: Discovery

**Wow, you guys really must've been bothered by the last cliff hanger, I got so many reviews! XD Since you guys wanted to know what happened next, here ya go!**

* * *

"_This_ is what you were hiding from me!?" Kai growled, pointing a finger at us.

"Kai, it's not what it looks like!" Hilary tried to explain.

"You're such a slut!" He yelled, "You tell me you love me but you're off sleeping with my best friend!"

Hilary pushed Tala off of her and grabbed Kai's arm before he run out the door.

"Kai! This is a misunderstanding! He was kissing _me_!" Hilary tried to explain.

"Bullshit!" He spat, "You had your hands on his shoulders, you were kissing him back!"

"I was trying to push him off!" Hilary yelled, "You came in right before I was about to!"

He rolled his eyes, "Sure I did!"

"Kai, why can't you believe me!?" Hilary shouted, tears started to pour down her cheeks once more.

"Because you wouldn't tell me why Tala came over, and now I know why!" He replied.

"No, you don't!" She said, "I wanted to tell you, I really did! But Dominic didn't want me to so she took over my body and made me lie to you!"

He stared at her for a moment, then looked down, "Is that just an excuse?"

"No!" Hilary cried, "I love you, Kai! If I wanted to be with Tala I wouldn't be able to look you in the eyes with Tala right there and tell you that I love you!"

Kai looked her deep in her eyes, only this time, he saw her tears, and he realized what had really happened.

"You...._bastard_..." Kai growled under his breath, "You were trying to rape her weren't you!?"

"I—I—I just wanted to show her that I loved her..." Tala stuttered under Kai's intense glare.

He took a step toward him, "Have you done this before?"  
"O—O—Only once....when you were setting up everything for your date." Tala said.

He took another step towards the Russian teenager.

"How _dare_ you touch her!" He screamed, "You _knew_ that she belongs to me and yet you tried to rape her anyway!?"

"Kai, you have to understand, I love her too!" Tala tried to explain.

"You don't rape the ones you love!" He screamed.

"I wasn't raping her...I was...um..." Tala choked out.

Before Tala could finish his explanation, Kai picked him up by his collar and threw him against the wall.

"Kai!" Hilary cried out.

"You useless son of a bitch!" Kai growled before curling his hand up into a fist and slamming it straight into Tala's stomach.

Tala choked and he spat up a little bit of blood.

Hilary watched in fear.

Kai threw Tala against the wall and pressed his arm against his neck to choke him.

"I will _never_ forgive you!" Kai growled, "You made me make Hilary cry! Because of you I took my trust in her away! I even called her a.....a slut..."

Kai started getting choked up when he thought more and more of yelling at Hilary, Tala noticed this.

Kai pulled back his arm and Tala slid down to the floor, gasping for air.

Hilary quickly ran over to him to see if he was okay, but Kai stopped her before she could.

He grabbed her arm and wrapped his arm under her legs before picking her up bridal style and holding her close to his chest.

"We're going home." He whispered into her ear.

"But what about Tala?" She asked in a worried tone.

He didn't reply to her, he silently walked toward the door. He stopped right before he stepped out.

"Never come near her again." He said in an icy cold tone.

Tala said nothing as Kai stepped through the door and out of the apartment.

"You didn't have to beat him and leave him like that!" Hilary yelled as she stormed through the door of Kai's apartment.

Kai said nothing; he just held her close to him and whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Hilary. I'm so sorry..."

"K—Kai..." Hilary stuttered.

He looked deep into her eyes, "You're moving back in with me. If I leave you alone someone might try to take you again."

"Kai!" Hilary said, "Someone isn't going to take me at my parents' house!"

"But I won't be able to talk to you if you're there. Here I can find out if someone's been taking advantage of you." He said.

"Are you going to beat them up too!?" Hilary yelled in a frustrated tone, "You can't just do that to people, Kai!"

"I did it to protect you." He said simply.

"Protect me!?" Hilary yelled, "You couldn't have just told him to stop!?"

Kai silenced her shouting by gently pressing his lips against hers, she quickly pulled away.

"You're _going_ to apologize to him." Hilary said sternly.

"I don't need to apologize to a guy who almost raped my girlfriend." He said.

Hilary rolled her eyes, "You're impossible..."

Kai grabbed his keys and grabbed Hilary's arm.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"To your parents' house, we need to go pick up your clothes." Kai said.

Hilary yanked her arm away, "You can go do it yourself!"

He frowned at her then sighed and kissed her on the forehead, "I know that you're mad at me now, but you'll come to forgive me later."

Hilary huffed as Kai left the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"_I can't believe him!_" Hilary yelled in thought, "_He didn't have to beat him up!_"

Dominic sighed, "_This is why I didn't want you to tell him. You brought this on yourself._"

"_Bullshit I did!_" Hilary thought, "_It's good that it's out in the open but I didn't want Kai to beat him!_"

"_This is your own fault._" Dominic insisted.

Hilary sighed and laid down on the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV before she started flipping channels. There was nothing on except the news and late night talk shows. She fell asleep watching the news.

Hilary was awoken when Kai shook her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and focused them on the Russian leaning down next to her.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep here." He told her.

She glared at him when she remembered what he did then turned toward the couch so her back was facing him, "I don't care!"

He sighed and grabbed her shoulder and rolled her back over before pressing his lips against hers. She wanted to push him away but found it impossible as she sunk deeper into his kiss. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. Hilary wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her lips harder against his. Kai pressed his tongue up against Hilary's lips, begging for entrance. Hilary opened her mouth, allowing Kai entrance. Hilary moaned when Kai started running his tongue over hers. He pulled her off the couch and sat her down in his lap while still kissing her. Hilary pulled away, gasping for air.

"I—I'm sorry!" Kai suddenly apologized when he realized what he'd done.

"What for?" Hilary asked.

"I shouldn't have kissed you," He said, "I could've lost control."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't worry, I trust you."

He smiled back.

Hilary looked at the clock and noticed it was late.

She stood up, "We should probably get to bed."

Kai nodded and laid down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Hilary asked.

"Getting into bed." He replied.

Hilary shook her head, "Not this time, tonight you're sleeping with _me_."

Kai immediately shook his head, "You know it's dangerous, Hilary."

Hilary sighed and grabbed his arm before pulling him off the couch.

"But Hilary wants you to-meow." Hilary said in a cute tone.

Kai blushed when Hilary suddenly started acting like a kitten.

"No, Hilary." Kai choked out.

"Please?" Hilary asked before licking his neck lightly.

He blushed and sighed, "Fine, we'll try it out. But only for tonight."

Hilary smiled in triumph as Kai slipped off the couch and followed Hilary to the bedroom.

* * *

Author's Note: Didn't I say there was going to be a fist fight? I think it could've been longer but oh well, I hope the chapter was good. Just wait until the next chapter, there's going to be a BIG surprise! and when I saw big I mean **BIG**! Look forward to it!


	23. Chapter 23: Hilary Slipping Away

Kai slowly opened his eyes and discovered the many strands of brunette hair in front of him. They smelled like cherry blossoms, the type of shampoo Hilary uses. Only then did he realize the small, warm body pressed up against his. Kai's arms were around Hilary's waist, and his face was buried in her neck. Hilary shifted and let out a quiet sigh, but she was not awake. Kai gingerly unwrapped his arms from her fragile body and sat up.

"_I'm surprised you two didn't go at it last night._" Dranzer commented.

He mentally glared at his bitbeast before slipping out of the bed and quietly leaving the room.

"_So she's staying here again?_" Dranzer asked.

Kai nodded, "_I have to make sure she's protected._"

"_Geez, one guy tries to rape her and all the sudden you're her bodyguard!_" Dranzer commented.

Kai rolled his hands up into fist and clenched his teeth together when he remembered Tala and what he had done to his precious Hilary.

"_I hope I never see that asshole's face again!_" Kai thought.

"_You know, Tala's had a lot of throw-away girls in the past._" Dranzer said, "_But all of them ran back to him because he was so good at what he did, maybe Hilary will be the same._"

Kai stopped breathing, his body was completely still. He began thinking of _his_ Hilary with Tala.

"_I can't let that happen!_" Kai thought.

"_Maybe it will,_" Dranzer said, "_Maybe he can pleasure her better than you can._"

Kai's eyes flashed to the bedroom door in worry.

"_It's true,_" Kai thought, "_Whenever I make advances on her she makes me stop but she didn't do anything when Tala did it..._"

"_Maybe Tala has really made an impression on her._" Dranzer said.

Kai stumbled over to the couch and sat down before clutching his hands to his head and shaking it back and forth.

"_No! No! No!_" Kai thought, "_This can't happen! She has to belong to __**me**__!_"

"_Well she's open to anyone right now._" Dranzer said, "_There's nothing that says she belongs to you._"

"_But she's my girlfriend! Doesn't that symbolize something?_" Kai asked.

"_Sure her 'heart' belongs to you but that can easily be taken away._" Dranzer said, "_If you take away her virginity she's your forever._"

"_But she doesn't want me to!_" Kai moaned.

"_This is probably because she loves Tala and not you._" Dranzer said.

"_Just shut up!_" Kai pleaded, "_I don't want to hear that anymore! She does love me!_"

"_How do you know that?_" Dranzer asked.

Kai's teeth clenched together. He immediately stood up from the couch and walked back into the bedroom. Hilary was sleeping peacefully like she was when he left. He walked over to her side of the bed and kneeled down to her level.

"I love you, Hilary." He whispered quietly.

She breathed in and out quietly.

Kai leaned over and lightly kissed her on the cheek. She shifted, but only a little bit. He moved from her cheek to her lips, then down to her collar bone. Hilary moaned in her sleep.

"I'll never let Tala have you." He whispered above her skin, "I'll make you mine soon."

He stood up and walked over to the closet. He opened the door and grabbed a shirt and jeans before closing the door once more. He then walked into the bathroom to change.

"_What do you plan on doing, Kai?_" Dranzer asked as Kai began stripping out of his nightwear.

"_I know how to make Hilary mine._" Kai said as he picked up his shirt and put it on.

"_Oh? And how do you plan to do that?_" Dranzer asked.

Kai pulled up his pants and buttoned them before grabbing his keys and putting his hand on the doorknob.

"_I have to get something for her at the jewelry store._" He said.

* * *

Author's Note: The jewelry store has a certain "_ring_" to it, doesn't it? Hint, hint, nudge, nudge.


	24. Chapter 24: The Ring

"Excuse me sir, may I help you?" A woman asked.

Kai looked up from the glass case with the rings in it and saw that the owner of the store was looking at him.

"I'm looking for a ring for my girlfriend." He said.

She smiled, "Getting ready to pop the question?"

He nodded, "I need something that really stands out."

The woman went behind the counter and took out a ring from the glass case. The ring had three large diamonds on it, and the core was pure gold.

"It's our best ring." The woman said, "Perfect for any engagement."

Kai examined the ring, "How much is it?"

"It's only $20,000." The woman said with a smile.

"Does it come with an engagement ring?" Kai asked, "This one is obviously the wedding ring."

The woman nodded and pulled out a golden ring with many, tiny diamonds scattered all over it.

"How much is that one?" Kai asked.

"It's $12,000." The woman told him.

Kai examined the two rings before taking out his wallet and pulling out a golden debit card. He gave the woman his card and she swiped it before handing it back to him. She put the two rings in separate cases then handed both of them to Kai. He took them, then left the store.

"_You're really serious about this?_" Dranzer asked.

"_I want to make her mine,_" He thought, "_This is the only way to do it._"  
"_You love her so much that you want to do this?_" Dranzer asked.

Kai nodded, "_I love her more than anything in the world. She __**will**__ be my bride soon._"

"_Wake up, Mistress._" Dominic's voice echoed in Hilary's mind.

Hilary slowly opened her eyes to the empty room she had fallen asleep in the night before.

"_Where's Kai?_" Hilary thought.

"_I'm not sure,_" Dominic said, "_He was already gone when I woke up._"

Hilary sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"_Maybe he thought he was too dangerous for you._" Dominic said, "_He could've gotten a hotel room to sleep in for the night._"

"_That's impossible,_" Hilary said, "_He was here when I fell asleep._"

"_He could've gotten up and left when you were asleep._" Dominic said.

"_That jerk..._" Hilary thought.

"_He's only thinking of your protection._" Dominic said.

"I told him it was fine if he impregnated me..." Hilary thought.

"_Mistress, you know as well as I do that you don't want that._" Dominic said, "_You're scared to get pregnant, but you want to stay near Kai._"

"_I want him to treat me like a lover though._" Hilary retorted.

"_He can only do that if you __**are**__ his lover._" Dominic told her.

"_Then I'll make him my lover._" Hilary thought.

"_What?_" Dominic gasped.

"_When he gets home I'll give myself to him._" Hilary thought, "_That's the only way he'll loosen up and be around me._"

"_Mistress! You would never do that!_" Dominic said.

"_Watch me._" Hilary thought.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry guys, but the chapters will be much shorter from now on so I can publish them faster. I'm sorry I haven't been posting as fast as I normally do, but I've had a lot of school work. I probably won't post the next chapter for a while, but I guess that's good since suspence will build up. Look forward to the next chapter.


	25. Chapter 25: Seduce

Kai stood outside the door to his apartment, staring at the ring in the small box he was holding. He stared at it for a long time before finally stuffing it in his pocket, taking out his keys, unlocking the apartment door, and going in. It was silent, the lights were turned off. Kai looked around, confused.

"Hilary?" He called.

There was no noise. Kai set his keys and wallet down on the counter before slipping off his jacket and placing it on the coat rack.

"Hilary?" He called again.

This time he heard a noise, it came from the bedroom. Kai walked over to the bedroom door and knocked on it.

"Hilary?" Kai asked, "Are you in there?"

There was silence for a few moments, then a seductive voice said, "Come in."

Kai opened the door and peered inside. The lights were dim but he could still make out the figure of Hilary standing in a corner. She was wearing a white robe and she was holding it tightly to her chest.

"Hilary? What are you doing?" Kai asked.

She blushed, "I—I want to try something tonight..."

Kai raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Hilary released the robe and it slid down to her ankles. Underneath was a silk, see-through, black dress with lacy, black lingerie underneath. Kai stared at her, his mouth went dry, his pants became tight. He immediately turned his back on her.

"Wh—Why are you wearing that!?" He demanded.

"You don't like it?" Hilary asked in a sad tone.

"Get out of it!" Kai yelled.

Hilary blushed, "A—Already? I thought you'd take the time to enjoy it before we start."

Kai blushed, "St—Start?"

Hilary took a few steps toward him, "Please Kai, make me your lover tonight."

Kai shook his head, "Hilary, we've been over this. I can't."

"Yes you can!" Hilary urged him, "You're just afraid to!"

"No, _I_ want to, _you_ don't." He corrected her.

"Well I do now!" Hilary told him, "So why can't you make me your lover?"  
Kai sighed, "Because you don't want it. You say you do, but you're really scared to."

"Bullshit!" Hilary yelled.

"Your legs are shaking." Kai told her.

Hilary's eyes widened then she looked down and discovered that they were.

"W—Well, th—they're shaking in anger!" Hilary quickly explained.

"You're stuttering." Kai added.

Hilary looked down in shame, "Please Kai....just, make me your lover."

There was complete silence for a long period of time, neither teenager moved. Hilary's eyes widened and she looked up when she heard Kai taking footsteps toward her. He stood in front of her, staring deep into her eyes. Hilary blushed at how close he was. He leaned in; Hilary thought it was because he was going to kiss her. She quickly closed her eyes and pursed her lips. But what she felt was not his lips on hers, but his arms wrapping around her body, holding her in a tight grip.

"Not tonight." He whispered into her ear.

Hilary groaned, "Why not?"

"I made a promise to you that I would keep your virtue until we were married. I intend to keep that promise." Kai said.

"No fair!" Hilary whined.

Kai chuckled and kissed her on the forehead, "We should probably go to bed now."

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" Hilary asked.

Kai smiled, "Anything for you, kitten."


	26. Chapter 26: Preparing the Party

**I liiiiiiiiiiiiiiive!!! Yeah...I've kinda lost interest in this fanfic. So I don't feel like writing it anymore. So I'm probably going to end it in around three chapters....maybe 5. I'm currently working on another KaiHil fanfic and it's really fun to write, so most of my attention is being directed at that one instead of this one. Don't expect quick updates, it may be weeks before the next update, but I will assure you that another KaiHil fanfic is coming out soon.**

* * *

Kai took out his cell phone before looking over at Hilary, sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed. Kai looked back to his cell phone and hit the number five; automatically his phone started calling Tyson.

"Hello?" Tyson said when he answered.

"Tyson, can you do a favor for me?" Kai asked.

"What is it?" Tyson asked in a curious tone.

"I want you to throw a party at the beach this Saturday." He answered.

"This Saturday?" He asked, "Why?"

"It's the anniversary of the day Hilary joined our team, I want to do something special for her." Kai said.

He heard a small chuckle from Tyson.

"What, do you plan to do something lovey-dovey to her?" Tyson asked.

"Something like that." Kai replied.

"Alright, I'll get right on it." Tyson said before there was a click then a long beeping noise, meaning that Tyson had hung up.

Kai grabbed his beyblade and went to go get dressed in the large walk in closet. When he was finished he peered out and Hilary was still asleep, thankfully. Kai quietly left the apartment, leaving a note to Hilary that he would be back later.

When Hilary woke up she noticed that Kai was note beside her. She got up and went into the kitchen and discovered his note on the kitchen counter.

Hilary sighed, "Where did he go off to this time?"  
"_He's probably busy._" Dominic told her.

"_Busy with what?_" Hilary asked.

Dominic mentally shrugged.

There was suddenly a loud ringing noise that echoed throughout the large apartment. Hilary's eyes flashed to the door before she slowly walked over to it. She stretched up on her tip-toes and peered out the eye hole. Hilary gasped when she saw a red headed Russian outside her door. She flung the door opened, causing Tala to jump a little.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Is Kai here?" He asked urgently.

She shook her head but repeated the question, "What are you doing here?"

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, "I had to see you."

"You know we can't be together!" She hissed at him.

"I know it's a sin to love you but it's a sin I'm willing to commit." He said huskily before grabbing her wrist and pushing her against the wall.

He started kissing her neck hungrily.

"Leave him," He mumbled, "Be with me."

"No!" Hilary yelled.

Tala crashed his mouth down on hers but he quickly withdrew when Hilary bit down hard on his lip.

"Ow!" He hissed, "What the hell was that for?"

"Kai's my boyfriend, not you!" She yelled, "Get out!"

"Hilary, please..." He moaned.

Hilary shot an index finger at the door, "Get _out_!"

Tala wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer before putting his mouth close to her ear and whispering, "I'll have you, one way or another, I'll have you."

Hilary was speechless as Tala released her and headed for the door.

Before he stepped out the door, he smirked and said, "Goodbye Hilary, my love."

Hilary fell to the ground when the door slammed and Tala's footsteps could be heard retreating down the hall.

"He's not going to give up..." Hilary gasped.

"_And he never will..._" Dominic added.


	27. Chapter 27: The Final Party

**Alright, this is it! This is the final chapter! There are no more after this! I'm sorry, but I've just lost interest in this fanfic. I'm now focusing on my main fanfic, which also happens to be a KaiHil fanfic. If you'd like to read it you can go to my profile and look at my stories, it's called "The New Hilary" and it's MUCH better than this one. So please enjoy the very last chapter of this legendary fanfic!**

* * *

"Kai? What is this about?" Hilary asked as Kai guided her down the road while she wore a blindfold.

"I have a surprise for you." He said.

Hilary giggled, "What kind of surprise?"

Kai smiled, "You'll see..."

They walked for about five more minutes, then Hilary started to hear the faint sound of music. A confused look crossed her face as the music started getting louder. Kai led her down a flight of steps, and at the bottom Hilary could feel sand beneath her feet.

"Why are we at the beach, Kai?" Hilary asked, "And where is that music coming from?

"We're here for this." Kai said as he removed her blindfold.

Hilary opened her eyes and was astonished to see everyone in the BBA standing around her, smiling at her.

"What's going on?" Hilary asked in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious? This is a party!" Lee said, pointing to all the food on the tables and the boombox in the corner.

"But...what for? And why did I have to be blindfolded?" Hilary asked.

"This is a party to celebrate the day we met you." Ray said with a smile.

"The day you...met me?" Hilary said,

"Yeah, ever since we met you our lives have been so much more interesting." Tyson said.

"You've gotten us through a lot of tough times." Kenny said, "We owe you for that."

Hilary stared at everyone, then she started to tear up, "You guys...you're the best!"

"Oh no, here comes the waterworks." Daichi said.

Hilary wiped away her tears and said, "Thank you, everyone!"

"Alright, now let's party!" Rick yelled.

Everyone cheered. Then the party started.

Most people were talking to Hilary and congratulating her. Others were socializing with eachother by the food bars. And some were dancing by the boombox. All in all, everyone was having a good time. And it was about to get a lot better.

"Guys! Let's start off the fireworks now!" Max yelled.

Everyone cheered then picked up multiple boxes under the tables that held fireworks.

"A-Are you sure that's safe?" Hilary asked nervously.

"Aw, Hilary, don't be such a worry-wart." Tyson said with a grin, "We're just having a little fun."

"Someone get me some matches!" Mariah said.

Kai handed her a box of matches. Mariah thanked him then took out a match and struck the side of the box with it, causing the match to light on fire. She handed the box down the row of people who were ready to light their fireworks.

When everyone had a lit match Mariah called out, "Everyone ready!? Three, two, one, let it rip!"

Everyone lit the ends of their fireworks then ran for it. In three seconds, twenty loud booms could be heard. Everyone looked up and saw millions of dazzling lights in the sky. Rainbow colors flickered with the sky as the fireworks slowly died out.

"Let's light the next round!" Mariah called out.

Everyone cheered then ran to light another row of fireworks. It was at this time that Kai decided to take a walk with Hilary.

"Kai, I want to watch the fireworks." Hilary said as Kai held her hand and walked across the beach.

"You'll be able to see them, don't worry." Kai said, "I just wanted to tell you something."

"What?" Hilary asked curiously.

Kai walked a few more yards so that they were a good distance away from the party. He faced her then said, "Hilary, you've made me the happiest man in the world. I couldn't even imagine a world without you. I fell in love with you from the moment I saw you, and I want to keep you forever."

Hilary gasped when Kai slowly got down on one knee.

"K-Kai, y-you're not gonna..." Hilary stammered as Kai slowly took out a small, black box.

Kai opened the box and there lay a perfect, diamond ring.

"Hilary, will you marry me?" He asked, staring deep into her eyes.

Hilary gasped. There were suddenly booms in the background as the fireworks were set off. Light exploded in the air and the tiny sparks from the fireworks flicked off of Kai's eyes, and they made a wonderful reflection in the water.

"I-I...I will!" Hilary cried, tears now pouring down her cheeks.

Kai smiled then slowly slid the ring onto her finger before Hilary jumped into his arms. Hilary cried tears of joy as Kai stood up and spun her around in the air while she was kept tight in his embrace.

"He asked her!" Someone shouted from back in the party.

"And she said yes!" Another voice, that sounded like Mariah, shouted.

The crowd cheered as Kai and Hilary connected in a deep, and loving kiss.


End file.
